Babysitting Bella
by GoldenEyes4
Summary: What will happen when Emmett and Jasper are left to watch over Bella when the Cullen's go on a four day hunting trip? Only a hilarious disaster that will cause them to be chased and hunted down.
1. Emmett

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Reviews are appreciated and so is feedback!

**Bella POV**

Something soft yet incredibly comforting touched my closed eyelid. I could feel his cold, sweet breath tickle my neck. I fought to keep my breathing even and my eyes shut. A traitor smile crossed my lips as I turned to face him.

"You can't fool me," he whispered.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and faced an angel with a smirk on his lips.

"Good morning," I murmered, still trying to keep my eyes opened.

"I'm to have woken you this early, but I won't be here tomorrow morning. I wanted to enjoy this."

My eyes popped open. He wouldn't _be _here tomorrow?

"Edward, what do you mean?"

His eyes were cautious. Always cautious with me, afraid to upset me.

"Don't you remember? We're going hunting. We leave tonight and will be away for four days. If you'd rather I stay, I'll-"

"No, no," I said, cutting him off, "I remember. It's just early. Go ahead, you need to hunt."

I touched the purple shadow under his eye and tried to keep a brave face. Four days without Edward was an eternity to me. But I couldn't let him see how it terrified me to be away from him. He needed to hunt and I couldn't keep him from that.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I sighed, "Edward, that's like asking me if I'm sure I need to eat. I'll be fine. It's just four days, right?"

His cold marble lips pressed gently to my forehead.

"Right," he agreed.

I sat up and stretched my arms above my head.

"So who's staying behind this time?" I asked casually.

Usually it was Esme or Alice that stayed behind and then they would go after Edward returned. As much as I loved Alice, I hoped it would be Esme. Last time Alice stayed she took me on an all day shopping trip to Seattle and practically bought out each boutique we went to. I now owned 62 pairs of designer socks that varied in shades of fusia to pearl to mystic characol. I still wear my plain white socks just to upset her.

"That we will find out today. There seems to be a controversy over who is staying," he admitted, furrowing his brow.

I reached up and smoothed the polished wrinkles from his forehead.

"Why? No one wants to stay with me?"

I tried to sound nonchalant, but the hurt still colored my tone. Of course they were all sick of staying behind with boring, clumsy Bella.

Edward noticed the change in tone and immediatly enveloped me in his arms.

"No, not like that. Never. They all love you. They're fighting on _who_ gets to stay with you."

I sighed with relief.

"Well, what's the problem?"

I heard his teeth gritt together.

"Emmett wants to stay and "bond" with you," he muttered, the acid strong in his voice.

"Emmett?" I questioned.

I could tell Edward didn't like Emmett staying with me and I knew why. Who knows what Emmett would make me do or tease me about.

"Emmett."

* * *

I know this first chapter is very short, but I promise they will get longer once the story gets started. But, what do you think?


	2. Fire, Guns, and Swords

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Wow! Thanks so much for all the comments. I didn't expect that and the 173 hits! But, as you can tell I am trying to keep them in character. Most comedy ff's make everyone way OOC, and I'm trying to stay on track and be funny. :)

**Bella POV**

"Please? Please!" Emmett begged.

We had been listening to Emmett whine for thirty minutes straight now. I swear in another life he could have been a girl with all his whining.

"Oh come on Edward, what could I possibly do to harm Bella? She's like a sister to me. In fact, I already count her as my sister. You two are getting married in a month, you better get used to us being close."

Edward kept his arms folded and his lips pursed. He was dead-set on Emmett not staying with me.

"Oh, just let Emmett stay," Alice begged," I'm sick of listening to him and since _someone_ can't make up his mind, I can't see the outcome."

She glared at Edward who returned the harsh gaze. It was rare when I actually saw them look like real vampires. Who knew family arguments brought out the worst.

Edward suddenly turned on Emmett pointing his long, white finger at him.

"**That** is exactly why you can't stay alone with Bella," he exclaimed.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Emmett said, sticking his nose up.

I sighed, "What was he thinking?"

Edward kept his glare on Emmett while speaking to me.

"He wants to have a bon fire and burn whole trees that he plans to uproot himself. With Bella's luck she'll probably catch fire."

"Hey!"

A grin crossed Emmett's lips.

"Yeah, watch it Ed. Don't want to upset you're girlfriend now."

I folded my arms tightly across my chest.

"I really don't see why Emmett can't stay with me. I think it'll be kind of fun."

Edward was taken aback.

"You actually want to stay with him? Even though he'll most likely endanger your life?" he asked increduously.

Even though I wasn't completely sure, I decided to give Emmett a chance.

"Of course. Emmett does care about me, you know."

A look of indescision crossed Edward's face as he thought long and hard about it. Emmett was getting more anxious by the minute and he started bouncing like Alice when she found something cute to buy.

"Uhm, I could stay as well."

All eyes turned and focused on Jasper.

"What?" I spit out.

Jasper cleared his throat, "I can stay too. Bella and I really haven't had that much time to hang out either."

"Are you sure?" Esme questioned.

Alice took Jasper's hand and squeezed it.

"He's doing better than you give him credit for. I know for certain that everything will turn out okay,"she said with such certainty that I didn't question her.

"So Edward's letting me stay?" Emmett practiclly squealed.

I looked in Edward's direction expectantly.

"There are conditions."

Emmett nodded like he actually was going to follow them. We all knew he wouldn't though.

"No fire."

Emmett's smiled faltered but then widened.

"And absolutly no guns or swords! I can't believe you even considered that!" Edward growled.

Guns? Swords? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Edwards eyes widened.

"You most certainly may not take her bar-hopping!"

His lips curled back and growl escaped his chest.

Emmett stomped his foot.

"Oh come on! I wouldn't actually let her drink, I just wanted to-"

"Don't lie to me. Of course you'd make her drink. Bella is only 18."

Emmett's shoulders slumped, "But she is almost 19."

"I don't care if she were 102, she still wouldn't be going to a bar, especially with you. Don't think I didn't know about all those times you and your buddies went out drinking before Rose found you."

Rosalie took a step forward and crossed his arms.

"Excuse me? You did what?"

"It was nothing!" Emmett said, "That was before I found you. I was stupid then."

Rose kept her glare even, "And you still are. If anything happens to Bella that Edward wouldn't approve of, you'll be on your knees praying to God for mercy."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Did Rosalie just stand up for me? I knew we were on good terms, but still.

"Fine! I give up."

Edward smiled with satisfaction.

"Then it's settled. Emmett and Jasper will stay behind with Bella," Esme concluded.

The crowd dispersed except for me, Edward, and Jasper. He walked up to me.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen. I've got blackmail on Emmett," he assured Edward.

Edward raised his brow and listened to the blackmail through Jasper thoughts. A grin slowly spread over his face.

"Oh, that is good. Thanks."

Jasper winked before heading upstairs.

"What was he talking about? Blackmail?"

Edward chuckled to himself.

"You'll find out soon enough."

With that I figured he wouldn't tell me so I dropped it.

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Last Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I never understood why everyone loves them so much until now! I'm glad you all like it!

**Bella POV**

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Edward asked me for the hundreth time.

I put on a smile and placed my hand on his cheek. The moonlight shining through my window made him look even more angelic than usual.

"I'm positive. What could go wrong?"

I regretted saying that. _Anything_ could go wrong with Emmett.

"Do you need me to make a list?" he teased.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, not wanting to sleep until he was gone.

Edward pulled me even tighter against his stone chest. I knew this was just as difficult for him as it were for me. Usually they left for no more than two days but I told Edward to get in a few long trips before the wedding. He would need them after all.

His eyes were sad, "Soon. I wanted to spend one last night with you."

I wiggled my way up until my face was level with his on the pillow.

"I don't have to go..."he murmered.

He was trying to get out of it. As much as that offer was tempting me, I knew I couldn't deny him his thirst.

"Edward, you have to. Just think, in a few weeks we won't have to be away from each other anymore," I reminded him.

A smile grew on his face but it didn't reach his eyes.

"True."

I reached up until my lips were pressed firmly to his cold, marble ones. His hands reach around my body until they landed in my hair which he knotted in his fingers. Within seconds our breathing became ragged as he slowly crossed the line. I let my tongue trace around his lips and then went back to kissing him. It had taken time, but I finally cracked Edward. With the wedding coming up, he agreed we needed more practice. Very slowly we'd cross the lines he'd carefully made in our relationship and went into uncharted territory.

Just as I was about to grab his thick, bronze hair something hit the window and cracked it. I jumped and sat up immediatly.

"Dammit," he muttered.

Before I could blink Edward was by my open window.

"Could you give us a minute, Emmett? You'll have four days with her."

He rejoined me on the bed and pulled me into his lap.

"I better go before Emmett bites my head off."

My arms snaked around him and held on for dear life.

"I'll miss you," I whispered, trying to not cry.

It was stupid to have tears pooling in my eyes, but I couldn't help it. I was lifeless without him.

Cold lips touched my cheek.

"I love you. Be safe."

With that he disappeared out the window.

* * *

"So, what exactly do you have planned with those brothers of Edward's that you need to spend four days with them?" Charlie asked.

I stood up and rinsed my cereal bowl.

"I told you Dad, just some wedding stuff. I told Alice to take Rosalie and Esme to have the time off. They've thrown together everything and they deserve it. Then Carlise is taking Edward somewhere. You know how close they are. I think it'll be nice to hang out with my future brothers."

"Well, I guess that's alright," Charlie finally said.

As if he had any say in this anyway.

"It's nice how they Cullen's are so close. Like a real family. I know you probably don't think this, but I am happy for you Bells. They're a nice family to marry into."

I turned to face my father. Tears once again started to well up.

"Thanks, Dad."

Seeing where this was going, Charlie stood up and stretched. We stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

"Well I've got to get down to the station early today. I'll see you in a few days."

As soon as the cruiser was gone, Emmett burst through the back door and was followed by Jasper.

"Finally! I thought he'd never leave. Are you ready to have some _real_ fun?"

I gulped and looked at Jasper. He just shrugged.

"Great! Get your stuff Bella. We've got a very long four days ahead of us!"

Maybe I should have listened to Edward.

Reviews would be appreciated! I'll try to keep posting everyday but school starts soon so I might not every single day, but I try as often as possible. Don't worry though, new chapters will be posted! It's your reviews that keep me going. :)


	4. Brotherly Stuff & Blackmail

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I never understood why everyone loves them so much until now! I'm glad you all like it!

Sorry the chapter have been so short but they were kind of introducing the story. Starting now they are LONG! Well, longer, haha!

**Bella POV**

After I grabbed my duffle bag I walked downstairs as slowly as possible. The more I thought about it, the more afraid of this "bonding" thing I was.

"Bella hurry up! You're going slow on purpose."

I bit my lips and rounded the corner into the living room.

"All set," I said, adding a fake cheery smile.

I gasped as Emmett tossed me over his shoulder and ran me through the front door and all the way to the Cullen house. The trip must have taken 5 minutes. He stopped and set me down on the porch.

"Was that really necessary?" Jasper asked.

I tried to smooth my hair down which was all tangled and windblown.

"I had to make up for lost time, thanks to her," he said, nudging my shoulder.

I gave up and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"So, what's got you so excited you felt the need to drag me from my house?" I asked.

Emmett opened the front door and we all followed him inside.

"Well," he hesitated, "Sometimes we like to prank each other, you know, brotherly stuff."

I raised my eyebrow, "Brotherly stuff?"

I did _not_ like the sound of this.

Jasper sighed behind me.

"Yes. It's this war thing we do with Edward. Anyway, it's our turn to get him back. That is where you come in."

I backed up raising my hands like a convict.

"Oh no!" I declared, "I am not getting into your childish games. Why don't we go play football or something?"

I must have been desperate to suggest sports.

Emmett cornered me against a wall.

"We just need some blackmail, come on Bella. You and Edward tell each other everything. He doesn't tell us anything at all. Which is unfair, you know, since he can read our minds. Please?"

Emmett's eyes grew wide as he pushed his bottom lip out.

I considered this, but I knew that I wouldn't tell any of Edward's secrets. I'd just pretend to.

"And what would you do with this blackmail?" I inquired, sidestepping past Emmett.

A grin spread across Emmett's face.

"Well, we would make Edward do stuff for us," Emmett said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"What stuff?"

"Emmett, let's not involve Bella in this. Edward would be furious."

I faced Jasper, "Why?"

He chuckled. "Because we get a little intense sometimes. I'm talking like they led me on a hunt all the way to Figi once before I figured out it was a prank. There's no clouds in Figi, so that equals disaster."

Emmett laughed, "Remember the time we prank called Edward that time he was hunting with Carlisle?"

Jasper's eyes grew dark, "Watch it Emmett, we're not talking about _that_."

I grew curious, "What happened?"

Emmett smirked, "Well, once we called Edward when he was hunting and told him Jacob kidnapped you and you two were on your way to Canada. Edward was so pissed. He was seriously going to kill Jacob. He went on this fake trail we made all the way to the Yukon until he realized what was going on. He came back and since Jasper made the call he tore off Jazz's hand here and hid it. It took him three days to find. Apparently messing with you was the wrong idea."

Jasper wrinkled his nose, "That was the worst experience I've ever had. It hurt like hell."

The heat flooded my face as I realized what would have happened.

"Why the hell did you do that! Are you crazy? He could have _killed _Jacob! That was seriously immature and stupid. Not to mention it made Edward stay away two days longer than necessary. I can't believe he lied to me about it too!"

Emmett's face became serious, "What did he tell you?"

I glared defiantly at them, "He got lost."

Emmett's lip twitched and then it all broke out. He collapsed on the ground laughing.

"And...you actually...believed him? How could he get lost?"

Even Jasper couldn't stay quiet.

"Admit it Bella, that is pretty funny," he said.

I gave up on being angry.

"So that's why you kept your hand in your pocket all that time?"

He shrugged, "Didn't want to broadcast that Edward was stronger. Of course he still doesn't know it was Emmett's idea."

Emmett's idea, huh? Looks like I just got some blackmail of my own.

"How about we skip this prank-war thing and do something else."

Emmett pulled out a long white list and scanned it.

"I got it!"

Just as he was about to explain he was cut off by a phone ringing. Jasper pulled it from his pocket and answered.

"Hey Alice."

Jasper listened intently before chuckling.

"Hold on."

He handed the phone to me and then turned to Emmett.

"We can't do that one. Bella will get glue in her hair and have to cut it shorter," he said.

Glue in my hair? What the hell was he planning?

"Hello? Alice," I asked.

"Hi Bella. How're you holding up?" she asked.

Like she didn't know.

I turned to face Jasper and Emmett who were arguing over something on the list.

"Oh, fine. You know."

"Great! Just be careful to-"

She was cut off by someone in the background.

_"Let me talk to her!"_

Edward?

"Hold on, I'm busy. Get a hold of yourself. She's fine! Ugh, anyway, Bella? You still there?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see it.

"Yes, I'm here. Let me speak to Edward."

"He's going crazy. He keeps freaking out that something bad is going to happen. But back to what I was going to say. Don't do any of Emmett's crafts. They all end in tragedy."

"Tragedy?"

_"I'm going to kill Emmett if he does any of those crafts!"_

"Edward, calm yourself. Yes, tragedy. You better talk to Edward before he has an emotional breakdown," Alice teased.

I heard a light thud.

"That hurt!"

There was some more noises until I finally heard his sweet voice.

"Bella? Bella, how are you?"

He sounded paniced. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Edward, I'm fine. You can stop bugging Alice. Just try and have fun, for me?"

He sighed out in relief. "I'm so sorry for not telling you about that prank. Alice had a vision of Emmett telling you."

"It's fine, nothing even happened."

"I miss you. I think it's driving everyone here insane," He chuckled.

"I miss-"

Emmett grabbed the phone from my hand.

"Okay, times up. Bella has to go, we've got a lot of stuff to do so bye!"

"I love you!" I called into the phone right before Emmett snapped it shut.

I pouted, "You could have just asked."

Emmett laughed a throaty laugh, "But that wouldn't have been funny now would it? I can just imagine Edward's face."

I sighed, "Now what are we doing? It's only noon."

Emmett grinned, "Have you ever been to Walmart, Bella?"

I eyed him suspiciously, "Yes?"

It came out like a question.

"Great! There's a game Jasper and I play when we go. You get to be apart of it now!"

I suddenly started to feel very nervous. Then in an instant it was gone and I felt extremely calm.

"Thanks Jasper," I muttered.

"Anytime."

* * *

Uh oh, what's going to happen at Walmart? Reviews are much appreciated!


	5. The Walmart Spy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks for those amazing comments everyone! I'll try to post longer chapters but I have to cut it off somewhere! Hopefully this chapter will be longer since I have some craziness planned out!

**Bella POV**

The drive to Port Angelas was both terrifying and bumping. I was gripping the un-buckled harness for dear life as Emmett sped so fast down the highway the usually 40-minute trip took only 10. Note to self: NEVER drive with Emmett again.

As soon as he pulled into the parking lot I jumped from the car and onto the ground. I seemed to have miscalculated the distance because I stalled and fell forward on my knees. Loud laughter came from behind me.

"Fall down _again_ Bella?" Emmett teased.

I clenched my teeth and stood up, wipping the wet dirt from my knees.

"I'm fine."

Jasper touched my elbow to help but already in an angry mood I knocked it off and walked as fast as I could without tripping into Walmart. The big sliding doors opened and I was instantly greeted by a 50-year-old man with fake black hair and a playboy bunny tatoo on his right bicep.

"Welcome to Walmart miss!" he greeted me, sticking one of those tacky stickers on my cheek.

Emmett and Jasper came up behind me.

"Welcome to The Walmart!" Emmett said excitedly.

I pulled the sticker off and spiked it to the ground. I didn't deal well with anger.

"_The_ Walmart?" I asked, questioning his sanity.

He shrugged, "That's how they say it in Texas."

Jasper punched his arm, "You're an idiot."

We walked past the pervy greeter and started on the main aisle where the checkouts were.

"HA! Check out that kid over there," Emmett snickered, pointing to a small child laying on the floor kicking and screaming.

"But I WANT it now! I want it!" he wailed.

The mother stood in front of him with a look of misery on her face that said "get-me-the-hell-out". She tried grabbing him by the arm and literally dragging him out the door, leaving her shopping cart full of crap right there.

"I'd die if I _ever_ became a parent. It's the worst," I muttered, thinking of all those moms out there with bratty kids.

"Amen," I heard Jasper agree.

We continued past the check-outs until we came to the food court.

"Hungry, Bella?"

I wrinkled my nose, "Ew. Walmart food is disgusting."

Emmett shrugged.

"Okay, I give up. Why are we here? What could you possibly do at Walmart?"

Emmett opened his arms wide.

"This is the _best_ place to play Spy," he answered.

His eyes lit up like a kids on Christmas morning.

I snorted, "Spy? And what is that?"

Jasper tucked his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "Ya know, a game."

"Basically, we split up and hide. Then we have to find one customer and follow them around. We make their shopping experience here hell. At the end we meet up and compare who did the worst damage. Now I say since Jasper is pro, you get to be on my team," Emmett said.

"Hey! That's not fair," Jasper exclaimed.

"_That_ is what you do at Walmart? Are you kidding me?"

"Jasper, it is fair. Bella is on my team," Emmett said, ignoring me, "She won't be that big of help anyway. She'll probably hold you back."

"Hey!" I said, outraged.

Jasper considered this for a moment.

"True, okay. You get Bella. Now...break!"

Jasper took off leaving me alone with Emmett.

"Ha, I can't believe he fell for that!"

I glared at him, "I'm not playing this. It's stupid."

Emmett immediatly dropped to his knees.

"Please, Bella? For me? Come on, I'm going to be your brother soon. This is sibling bonding we're doing. I don't do this with everyone. Please?" he begged.

His phone rang again. He pulled it out and handed it to me without looking.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Oh good, you're still alive. I had my doubts," Edward teased.

I narrowed my eyes at Emmett.

"Edward, what do you know about Spy?"

Emmett started to make hand signals for me to stop. I smirked.

"Spy! Are you kidding me? Give Emmett the phone," he commanded.

I delicatly handed the phone to Emmett.

"Thanks," he mouthed sarcastically.

"Hey, brother. Spy? What, no! We aren't playing that...we won't get arrested this time. It was her idea...of course it was! No, not Rose. Don't you dare! Do you know what she'll do if you told her that? How'd you find that out anyway? Oh, I'll kill him."

The argument lasted all of 5 minutes until Edward gave in. Emmett hung up.

"You're evil," he accused.

I shrugged, "So I'm told."

He grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the pharmacy.

"Come on! We don't have much time thanks to your brilliant idea to tell Edward."

We rounded the corner into the toothpaste aisle when Emmett gasped. He pulled me back with a huge grin on his face.

"I've found our customer," he announced.

"Who?" I hissed.

He motioned to around the corner. I peeked and gasped too.

"Mike?!"

Emmett nodded, "My my Mr. Newton. It's the wrong time to be at Walmart, eh?"

I watched Mike decide over toothpastes when his mother walked up to him from the other side.

"For the love of God Mike, hurry up and decide!" she said exasperated.

"Mom! I need fresh breath, please," he whined.

I rolled my eyes and followed Emmett around the pharmacy until he stopped in front of a shelf. I stopped too until I saw what he was looking at.

"Perfect."

Emmett quickly grabbed three different pregnancy tests off the shelf.

"No! Emmett, we can't do that. Mrs. Newton would drop dead!" I warned.

Emmett shrugged and started walking towards the toothpaste aisle when he bumped right into a Walmart employee. I stopped dead right next to him. She girl looked all of 16 and innocent. She eyed Emmett first, his tall muscular figured, and then the tests in his right hand. Emmett grinned and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Come on sweetie, we've got some stuff to do at home," he said, winking at the poor girl who looked like she might faint.

We went into the next aisle where I ducked out from under his arm.

"I can't believe you just did that! I can't wait to see what Edward does when he gets home!" I yelled.

"Shhh!" he hissed. "Do you want Mike to hear us and blow our cover?"

I looked down at my feet and then back at Emmett. The tests were gone.

"Emmett, where's the-"

I was cut off by an angry gasp.

"Michael Newton! What do you think _these_ are?"

Quickly we both peeked around the corner. Karen Newton was holding up the tests.

"Who was it? Tell me!" she demanded.

Mike's face was pale and clammy.

"I swear Mom, I don't know how they got there," he whimpered.

Then a new emotion washed over Karen's face.

"Oh no!" she cried. "It's Jessica isn't it! Oh I knew you two were up to no good at all!"

Mike's eyes grew wide. Not wide with shock, but also a little guilty. Like his Mom figured out he'd been sneaking off with Jess. It was that serious with them?

"Okay fine Mom! But she isn't-" he hesitated. "I mean, I didn't put those there. It's a trick. I'm being framed!"

Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the toy aisle.

"Oh! That was priceless! Who knew that he and Jessica Stanely? Wow. I would have never though-"

"I can't believe you Emmett!" I interupted. "Poor Mike is going to be locked away or something. That was incredibly rude. You need to go tell Mrs. Newton the truth. And now!"

Emmett looked at me for once second before rolling his eyes and laughing

I stamped my foot which just made him laugh even harder.

"I'm serious Emmett!"

He straightened up and composed himself.

"Oh," he said with realization. "You're serious. Bella, trust me. Mike deserves it. If you only _knew_ what he thought about you. You should really hear some of the stuff Edward picks from his mind. It's gross."

I folded my eyes, "He thinks about me?"

"Oh, all the time. He fantasizes more about you than his own girlfriend! Geez, I still can't believe him and Jessica scored before you and my prude brother."

I shot lasers through my eyes at him.

"That is none of your businesss Emmett," I snapped.

He backed up, "Sorry, it's just weird. I know how you two have both decided for yourselves and everything."

"What? We _both _decided? More liked Edward did."

Emmett started laughing again.

"I knew he was lying when he said you wanted to wait too! Oh, this day just couldn't get any better!"

Edward told his brothers about _us_? How open were they?

"What did he tell you Emmett?" I demanded.

"He said you two had an unspoken bond so perfect that you had to preserve it and make things right. Edward said you two both decided to wait because it was the right thing to do," he breathed before breaking out in laughter again.

Well, it seems like Edward and I are having a talk when he gets back.

* * *

"Do you see him?" Emmett whispered.

I craned my neck so I could see around the giant box holding a train set.

"No. Do you?" I asked.

"Uhmm...damn! This stupid box is in my way," he hissed.

We were hiding behind the boxes on the top shelf of the toy aisle. Below where all the screaming kids were we were trying to find Mike. Even though I didn't approve of the game, I decided to just have fun and enjoy the time with Emmett and Jasper.

"Mommy! Mommy, that box is moving! It's alive!"

"Yes Danny, I see."

I looked down to see a little boy pointing up. His mother was on the phone and scanning the toy dinosaurs.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he cried, tugging on her leg. "It's moving! MOMMY!"

"Danny, stop it. The box isn't moving."

"Stop moving the box," I whispered to Emmett. "You're freaking that kid out."

"MOMMY!" he screamed.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. See how annoying that is?"

She put her phone away and dragged Danny from the aisle without selecting a dinosaur.

"Wow that kid was annoying," Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes, "It was your fault."

"It was no-...I see him! There he is!"

He pointed his massive finger towards the C.D. aisle where Mike stood in front of the basket, his mother no where in sight.

"Let's move!"

Emmett jumped off the shelf landing daintily on his feet where no one could see. He held his arms out.

"I'll catch you!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and jumped off, landing into his brick wall of arms. I was going to have bruises tomorrow, no doubt.

We snuck through the clothes aisle just to spot Jasper hiding in one of the racks. An elderly lady was looking through the closes slightly talking to herself.

"I am way too small for you," he whispered.

The lady held up the tiny shirt with wide eyes.

"Put me back," he whispered.

She quickly dropped it and picked up a huge red t-shirt.

"I'll make you look so good," Jasper said, slightly laughing.

The lady started laughing like she was crazy.

"That is why Jazz wins. He can make them feel whatever. Right now he's making her feel insane yet she believes the clothes are talking to her. It's unfair," Emmett pouted.

I giggled as she put the shirt in her basket. Emmett snatched my hand.

"Let's go. Only an hour left!"

We took off and headed straight for the electronics.

* * *

I hope that was longer! The rest of Walmart will be in the next chapter. I was going to do it all in one but I decided to split it up so you have something to look forward to. :) Reviews will make me happy!


	6. Cooking Oil

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Wow thanks for the reviews! Did anyone catch that funny joke I referenced to BD when Bella said she'd hate to have kids?  
And can you believe? Over 2000 hits in like 4 days! Thanks to everyone for reading, even if you don't review!

Sorry I took longer to post the new chapter but now school has started and I am on the tennis team so I have that so I might have to post like every few days or so instead of daily. I don't know, we'll see how it all sets up.

**Bella POV**

We stood in front of the plasma TVs for 10 minutes before I gave up guessing what Emmett was planning.

"Okay, seriously. What are you thinking?" I asked.

Emmett rubbed his jaw.

"Do you think this TV or this one would look better in our bedroom? Rosalie said I could get a new one," he said.

While Emmett debated over which TV to get I threw my hands up, exasperated.

"Are you kidding me? You're sitting here deciding on which TV to put in a bedroom you don't even use while you're supposed to be torturing Mike?"

"For your information, we do use the bedroom. A lot actually, I wouldn't expect you to understand that though, because of Edward," he replied defensively.

"Well Edward actually cares about my well-being, but I wouldn't expect you to understand that," I retorted.

We glowered at each other until we heard Mrs. Newton's voice from the aisle over.

"Mike, you can't get a new X-Box game. If you play that thing anymore you'll turn into a zombie," she snapped.

Emmett grinned, "I've a plan. Let's set it in motion!"

We waited until Mike and his mother turned the aisle before sneaking into it and grabbed all the X-Box games we could. Then we snuck over to their basket while they were arguing about which headphones his cousin would enjoy. We dropped all the games in silently before running for cover.  
Mrs. Newton turned around and jumped when she saw the full basket.

"Dammit Mike! What is wrong with you today?"

She started grabbing the games and stacking them clearly on the wrong shelf.

"Ma'am, you're not allowed to put those there. If you want to return items you must place them in their proper designated area," he gabbed on, like he'd said that speech a hundred times.

She stared him down, "Listen, buddy, I don't work here. You do so clearly it is _your_ job to put things in their "area"."

The boy gave her an equally fierce look.

"Listen, _lady_, "he sneered, "I'm not a slave. If you want to have an enjoyable Walmart experience you will pick up after yourself."

"My Walmart experience here has sucked, Albert," she spit, looking at his name tag.

Albert raised his hand and motioned with two fingers.

"Security! Security, we have a section 12-paragraph 2-asterisk at the bottom alert in electronics!" he hollered.

At that point I figured Mrs. Newton would back down, but she didn't. Poor Mike backed off and covered his face with complete humiliation.

"Haha, we're just making Mike's day worse!" Emmett chuckled.

Albert and Mrs. Newton were still in the middle of an argument when we heard the scream coming from the bathrooms. Emmett and I both looked at each other before booking it over there.

The old lady Jasper was torturing was running with her hands up.

"The bathroom is haunted!"she yelled.

Jasper came walking out and over to us.

"What did you do?" I asked, watching her run around in circles screaming.

"Besides making her feel terrified, I made the doors shake and while she was in the stale I turned the sinks on and off. Pure genious I say."

Emmett cursed under his breath.

"That's so unfair!"

Some Walmart employees came over to calm her down while one came out of the bathrooms.

"There's nothing wrong," she reported. "I think she needs to be analyzed or something."

"We need something over the top to complete our mission, come on Bella!"

And Emmett dragged me away for more torture once again.

* * *

I knew I should have never listened to Emmett and play this stupid game. As soon as Emmett said Cooking Oil and tools, I knew this would not end pretty for anyone. Yet here I was pouring bottole after bottle of cooking oil all down aisle 26. How no one saw us, I did not know.

"Emmett, this is just plain stupid now! There are security cameras here!"

He ignored me and disappeared. I continued pouring the oil around.

* * *

I finished putting the cooking oil on the aisle and Emmett still wasn't back. I turned and very slowly started to make my way to safey. As soon as my shoe touched the oil I slid down the aisle screaming, arms flailing. I land right on my butt, the oil absorbing into my jeans. I sighed and got up, only to slip and fall right back down, this time on my back. I could feel the oil seeping in. It was nausiating.

Then I heard the booming laughter.

"Wow! That has got to be one of the funniest things I've ever seen!" Emmett laughed. "And I've seen some pretty funny things."

I crawled out of the aisle before standing up.

"This is all your fault!" I accused.

He shrugged, "Oh well, come on! Our plan is about to be done."

I followed him so we were safely away from the crime but still in view. Mike and his mother came towards aisle 26.

"What did you do while you were gone?" I whispered.

Emmett grinned, "Loosened the wheels on their cart!"

My eyes popped. What if they got hurt?

"This aisle Mike, I've told you about five times," Karen Newton said.

Then they turned without looking at the floor. First Karen went flying down the aisle. She fell right where I did. Then Mike and cart went sailing. The wheels popped off and he flipped into the basket. The cart wasn't done. It kept going down the aisle with a scared Mike inside. It slid right past his mother before slowing to a hault.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Mrs. Newton screamed.

People gather around the scene as Walmart personel rushed over with mops and brooms.

All Emmett could do was laugh until he was on the ground. Jasper came and joined us laughing too.

"I've got to admit, that was pretty hilarious. You win," he said, not even feeling bad he lost.

"What about me?" I cried. "I'm covered in oil!"

They both turned to look at me before cracking up again.

Mike and his mother survived and walked out from the aisle so it could be cleaned. I didn't want to be near it so I went to the bathrooms to clean up. As I was nearing the door, I heard Mike's voice.

"Bella?"

I froze and hesitantly turned.

"Uh, hey Mike."

He eyed me suspiciously.

"Why are you covered in oil?" he asked, accusation thick in his tone.

I bit down on my lip. Where was my favorite lying vampire when I needed him? Edward always had an excuse.

He folded his arms, "You did this! You and those Cullen's! I knew it!"

I shook my head, "No, no Mike. I didn't mean to...it was their idea!"

He turned around and walked away, probably to get his mother. I gave up and headed for the bathroom again when Emmett ran by grabbing me and pulling towards the exit.

"What's wrong?"

Jasper wasn't far behind.

"We need to split. The security is on us, hurry!"

I stumbled over my feet enough to make Emmett groan. He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. They ran to the jeep, tossed me in, and took off way past the speed limits.

* * *

I know this one is short but I decided to at least give you all something! You've been so incredibly patient, but I promise the next chapter will be longer because the weekend is coming up!!


	7. Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! Sorry that post took forever. I would have had this one out sooner but my weekends, like my weekdays, are crazy. Luckily I can find some time at good ole midnight to post.**

**FYI, I won't be posting daily anymore. :( I just don't have the time what with school and tennis. I will try to post either every other day or every 3 days, we'll see how it works. Just don't think I've forgotten you all!**

**Oh, can you all believe the whole Midnight Sun fiasco? Whoever leaked it is on my hate forever list. I'm only half way through the draft she posted up, but I love it so much! Who else thinks it's amazing? It's so wierd how all these little mysteries in Twilight are now coming together, I love it! I really wish we could get the whole story.**

**Okay, I'll stop ranting now and write! :P**

**Bella POV**

Once we evaded the Walmart security and sped right out of town, Emmett took both hands off the steering wheel and held them up.

"Woo!" he yelled. It was so loud I had to plug my ears and it still felt like I was in the front row at a metal concert.

Even I couldn't help but smile at his exuberance. He may have been insane, but things were much more fun around him. Our happiness only increased with the speedometer on his jeep which was now at 11. I tried to not focus on that part.

It was the ringing cell phone that shut us all up. Cautiously Emmett pulled it out and answered.

"Yep?"

I heard Jasper snicker.

"But nothing bad happened! I mean she didn't hurt herself!"

Jasper turned around and winked at me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

He grinned. "Rosalie."

I snorted. He was going to get it now.

"NO! You wouldn't dare! That would just as hard for you as it was for me. You don't have to torture yourself, baby," he pleaded.

I craned my neck to see his face. It was even paler and scared silly. Suddenly I understood Jasper's wink. He was making Emmett more upset than necessary.

"Fine, let him speak to me. I love you...no, I mean it!"

He pouted like a little kid.

"Edward. Yes, I understand what happened was inexcusable. Yes, I know she fell and could have hurt herself. But she didn't. Bella is perfectly fine...of course the harness is on!"

He turned and frantically made noises and signals for me to strap the harness.

"No I'm not telling her to put it on now. They are just uh, dancing with the music, you know, the occasional snaps. Bella's a terrible dancer."

I stopped laughing and glared at him, boring my eyes into his back. Jasper reached and smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he cried. "Just our brother. Uh huh, yes, I see. I get it Ed. I mean Edward." Emmett turned and shot me a pleading glance. I shrugged my shoulders and yawned. "Oh..crap! Bella, " he said to me, "are you hungry? We can catch you an animal and you can cook it."

I stared at him blankly. Did he seriously just say that out loud?

"What do you mean Edward? Bella can cook. I'll bet she does know how to skin an animal and stuff like that. Anyone can do it," Emmett pointed out, like it was totally obvious.

After a few more minutes of their bickering, Emmett gave up and handed the phone to me.

"Hi."

"Do you need me to come home? I just saw the vision Alice had of you trying to skin a deer. Emmett was serious about that," he told me. Of course he was serious, Emmett's jokes were always serious. "No, I'm fine. I'm not even that hungry."

My stomach growled right then. I hoped Edward couldn't hear it through the phone.

"Was that your stomach?" he asked.

"No!" I quickly lied.

Edward chuckled to himself. "Who knows what else could happen. It's only been half a day and already the visions I've seen are atrocious. I hope most of them didn't happen. Wait...what color is your hair?" I would have started laughing but something in his voice made me look up to the rearview mirror to check. Still brown. "Brown. Why?" He sighed with relief. "You don't want to know."

I covered the mouth piece.

"Emmett, what were you going to do to my hair!" I demanded.

His eyes went wide. "Nothing!"

Something flew from his hands and blew down the road in the fast wind from the car. I glowered at him as I raised the phone back to my ear.

"Okay, I took care of it."

"Good. Anyway, I Alice told me the rest of the day should go smoothly, that is if someone doesn't get anymore crazy ideas-"

He stopped for a moment and heard the familiar growling noise.

"TELL EMMETT HE MAY NOT DO WHAT HE JUST THOUGHT TO DO TONIGHT!"

I had to move the phone because his voice was so loud. Even Emmett heard it. He cursed lightly under his breath.

"Edward?" I whispered, "Are you okay? What was Emmett going to do?"

I hadn't heard him so angry before.

"You don't want to know. You know what? I'm coming home. I knew it was a bad idea to let them stay there with you. Emmett just can't control his imagination. He doesn't understand how fragile you are..."

He continued ranting for another minute before I cut him off.

"No, Edward no. Trust Emmett. Nothing that bad has even happened. You need to hunt. You can't just keep hunting the game in the park here." I tried to persuade him.

I knew he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella, I can't stand being away from you like this. It's not that I don't trust them, which I don't, but I need to be with you."

_Oh suck it up! I'm sick of hearing you whine about away from her. _Alice said from the background.

"Leave me alone Alice! No, stop it!"

I heard a bunch of soft thuds and slapping noises.

"Get off me!" he cried.

"Edward? Alice, what are you doing?" I asked. "Jasper! You're wife is going insane!"

The noises stopped.

"Bella love, I have to go take care of something. I love you."

I didn't want him to hang up. "I love you too."

_Edward let go of me!_ It sounded like she was spitting water. Was he holding her under water?

The phone went dead and I handed it back to Jasper.

"I hope Alice survives this weekend," I muttered.

Jasper laughed, "I hope _Edward _survives. Alice is aggressive."

Then I remember something. "Emmett, what were you going to do that made Edward so angry?"

He immediately started to whistle. "Oh, nothing. He's just a tinsy bit prone to over-reaction you know."

I shot lasers through my eyes, "Tell me Emmett."

He turned around to meet my withering stare. "Okay, okay, "he said, "I just wanted to take you bungy jumping off the cliff's outside La Push. Apparently that was a bad idea on my part."

Jasper snorted, "Unlike us, humans actually need bungy cord, not rope Emmett. Idiot."

He wanted to take me bungy jumping with a rope? Was he really always this stupid or was I just now noticing? I sat back and folded my arms. How many times has Edward seen me get hurt today anyway? This trip really must be painful for him.

* * *

"We're here!" Emmett shouted.

My eyes popped open. I must have dozed off. The car was parked a few feet from the edge of a cliff, the ocean sparkling beneath it. The forest was gone and the sun was lowering in the sky. I blinked a couple times and looked at the clock. 4:27.

I got out from the car and stretched as Emmett jumped and dove right off the cliff. I ignored him as he climbed back up two seconds later and did it again. I turned around and noticed there was no highway. There were trees, but no forests like Forks.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Jasper walked up next to me. "Northern California. We turned onto this unmarked road a few miles back."

I noticed the shimmer in his skin and my heart started to ache for Edward. Jasper must have noticed the sudden change in my emotions.

"It's hard to be away from him, isn't it?" he asked.

I kicked a stone with the toe of my shoe. "Extremely. Like my air has been taken away." Jasper nodded alone. Of course he understood perfectly. "Wasn't it hard to stay behind, leaving Alice? If Edward would allow it, I'd go on every hunting trip. I'd surgically weld our hands together."

He chuckled, "Yes, very hard. But I decided to take advantage of this. We've never really talked, gotten to know each other. It seemed like the perfect time."

I tilted my face up to look at him. I squinted as the fading sun was right in my eyeline. He was completly endearing and thoughtful. "You want to talk with me?"

Jasper stared at me, examining my mental capacity probably. "Why wouldn't I? You're fascinating, actually. Believe it or not we'll be related soon, well sort of. It's just hard for me, you know. I'm getting better. I'm better now, around you. The burn is there of course, but duller. I can't imagine how it is for Edward, though I suspect the burning is nearly out. He's admitted that your blood doesn't bother him anymore, but I suspect that's a little bit of a lie."

He cocked his head, "I never understood at frst why he loved you. I was baffled and to be honest, enraged. I absolutly loathed you to the very core of me. Edward wouldn't even allow me to think of you in a harsh way." I looked down, ashamed. He noticed and quickly continued. "But now I see. You and Edward are better matched than anyone I've ever seen, even Carlisle and Esme I must admit. I wouldn't dream of ever hating you again. You've put light in his eyes again. And for that, I truly want to say thank you."

I had never heard Jasper say such a speech before, especially to me. Hot tears pooled in my eyes. "Thank you," I whispered.

Right at that moment Emmett stomped back with a basket in his hand. "I swiped this from some car. Thought you might be hungry."

I took the basket and looked inside. A huge feast was prepared in there.

"Emmett! You can't just steal from people!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged. I sifted through the grilled chicken, potato salad, beans. I pulled out two glass champagne flutes and a bottle of the finest bubbly I've ever seen. Then I saw it. The black velvet box on the bottom. I pulled it out and opened the lid where a fabulous sparkly diamond ring was set. I snapped it shut.

"Emmett! You just ruined two peoples engagement! Take it back!"

I quickly took a piece of chicken though before he ran it back. Of course Emmett would pick the food that came from a special occasion to steal.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly. We watched the sunset and then drove back to the Cullen house. I must have fallen asleep because I barely recalled Emmett lifting me and carrying me to Edward's giant bed. I fell asleep clutching the extra pillow that smelled exactly like the one vampire I wished it was.

* * *

Day 1 is now over. What else could possibly go on with three more? Review if you want to find out!


	8. Roberta

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**I love all of your reviews! If I had the time and space, I'd thank each of you personally but I don't! I just want you to know that your reviews just make my day! **

**Some of you also have amazing ideas for where I could take the story. Just incase you're wondering, on the summery where it says this turns into a chase/hunt, it's getting there, so don't think I've forgotten that part!**

**Xo edwards my angel Xo, you had a really funny idea that I might explore a little bit, so all credit goes to you for your hilarious idea that I will incorporate into this ff.**

**OH ya, I won't be able to post until like Sunday, possibly Monday. Just a heads up, so enjoy this one!**

**Now on with it since I can't seem to stop expressing my joy for you all!**

**Also, I don't like orange juice. Lol**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I immediatly noticed that my skin felt slimy. I sat up and stretched, seeing the oil stains on the sheets. I ran my fingers through my hair and cringed at the sticky mess. Getting off the bed, I tore the sheets off and dumped them on the floor and stumbled into the bathroom. I stripped off my oily clothes (which I never changed out of) and stepped into the steamy shower I'd started a few minutes earlier.

When I was clean and into a fresh pair of jean capri's and a deep blue short sleeved button down, I grabbed the heap of sheets and started down the stairs.

"Wow, you look clean, "Jasper noted as I entered the living room. I rolled my eyes. "Where's the laundry room?"

In all my time spent here, I never knew where it was. Did they even have one? Alice probably shipped the clothes all off to be dry-cleaned.

He took the sheets from my hands, "I'll do it. You should go fix your hair."

My hair? I lifted my hands to my head and then blushed tomato red as I realized the towel was still wrapped tightly on my hair. I turned and ran upstairs, tripping the whole way.

I ended up drying it until it was straight and shiney. I slid in a deep blue headband to match my shirt and then went right back downstairs.  
I was greeted with loud noises in the kitchen.

"Emmett?" I called.

Jasper was suddenly right in front of me, his face sprinkled with flour. I started cracking up on spot.

"What...ha, what happened?" I chuckled, tears dripping from my eyes. He looked guilty. "You don't want to go in there."

All the sudden I heard a loud popping sound and and then a BOOM! Did something just explode?

I brushed past Jasper and into the kitchen. It was covered in flour and cracked eggs. Emmett was on the floor against a wall with the most hilarious bewildered expression I'd ever seen. Black dust covered his face and I turned towards the oven. The door was completely off and something was on fire inside. I grabbed a bowl full of water and tossed it on the burning thing. It went out with a hissing noise. I wiped my forhead and noticed the stink.

"Emmett, what hell are you trying to do?" I practically yelled. He got up and sighed.

"Uhm, making breakfast? I tired to make pancakes but we got in a flour war. Then the stupid eggs kept smashing everytime I attempted to crack them because I'm too strong. Then I tried to make this french toast but you make it in an oven like Emeril did and it kind of exploded on me," he explained.

I folded my arms. "You look ridiculous. Go clean up and I'll make my own breakfast."

He bowed his head ashamed, but listened to me nonetheless.

Two hours later I was fed, the kitchen was tidy (minus the broken oven), and the boys were clean.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked, plopping onto the sofa.

Emmett was bouncing anxiously. "You look like Alice when you do that, "I commented.

Jasper gave me a sour look and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And you look like Alice when you do _that," _Emmett pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "So we are doing..." I hedged. Emmett took a deep breath.

"Rock climbing!" I exclaimed, throwing his arms out like a child. My heart dropped into my stomache. _Rock climbing?_ Was he insane! I could barely get out of bed without tripping, least of all climb a mountain!

I giggled, "Okay, that was funny. You had me for a minute. No really, what are we doing?"

They both looked at me like I was the insane one. How odd. "Really. Edward said I could when I called last night. He said it would be very fun, actually."

I blinked. "You talked to him without letting me know? What if I wanted to speak with him. You know what, give me your phone. I'd like to make sure you aren't lying to me."

I held my hand out and tapped my foot. "If I was lying, Alice would be calling and Emmett would be crying like a little girl, well not literally anyway. You know what Rose told him." I didn't know exactly what she meant, but I had a pretty good idea and I knew Emmett would not like it.

Though I hated to admit it, they were right. If I was going to get hurt, Alice would call and no doubt Edward would come straight home to protect me from his brothers.

* * *

The car ride was bouncy, as usual. I held onto the harness for dear life as we sped through the forest on and unmarked trail.

"How's the ride?" Emmett teased, turning around. "Keep your eyes on the road!"

He laughed but obeyed. I must have looked frightening to him.

We finally stopped right at the edge of a trail. Jasper unbuckled me while Emmett put a giant backpack on Jasper.

"What is all that stuff for?" I questioned. "For you. We don't need ropes and buckles and climbing shoes. Edward told me that if we wanted to take you that we use all necessary precautions." I eyed him warily but shrugged it off. He bent down.

"Climb aboard!" he sang cheerfully. "What?"

"We have to get to the mountain somehow. You can't walk all that way."

I was uneasy as I climbed onto his literally rock hard back. I could barely wrap my legs around his huge muscly waist. I was surprised that they walked up the hill at a human pace, a fast human pace, but human nonetheless.

"Want to hear a funny story Bella?" Jasper asked casually. I shrugged. "Why not."

He snickered. "So it's the year 1986, or was it 87 Emmett?" Emmett laughed, "Dude, which one are you telling? Personally I think the '86 one is funnier..."

Jasper cracked up, "Oh yes! I forgot about the summer of '87. Anyway, it's 1986 and Rosalie being Rosalie decides it's time for another wedding. Alice was just elated. She'd been waiting years to plan an 80's wedding, since she started seeing all the fashion and styles of the 80's way back in 1975. Rosalie told her she can make the most wild 80's wedding she wants."

"I'm still pissed of her outfit choices." Emmett commented. Jasper held up his hand to shush him.

"Continuing- anyway, it's the day of the wedding. The Denali clan comes down, a few of Carlisle's colleagues, some ladies from Esme's garden club, and then about 500 women." Emmett started laughing aready, remembering. "500 women? What for?"

Jasper smiled, "Why Edward of course. We didn't tell him, we carefully thought of something else everytime he was around. We put up flyers with his face all over town, advertising his single-ment. All these women show up-"

"And six guys!" Emmett cried out. Jasper just rolled his eyes, "And six guys. Edward was just hit with this throng of women thinking who knows what! The best part was that the men had to wear the tightest shiney black leather pants and these huge loose God-like shirts with ruffles. The girls got spandex and some weird pink thing."

"And these were tight, like we had to cut them off because they weren't budging," Emmett interupted. I had to admit to myself that I was jealous. The thought of Edward and 500 hundred most likely gorgeous women put me over. I knew how it ended up, but it made me feel even more out of his league.

Jasper hit him upside the head, "I'm telling the story! So he is just bombarded by these girls. We're all just sitting around laughing and enjoying watching him in pain from trying to get them off. Literally, some of them just crawled right on top of him. Only Esme was disapointed. She never let it go for like 5 years, but Edward's always been her favorite, just because he's a suck up." They both laughed at that and I did too, even though it pleased me that he was just a gentleman and not a suckup.

"Finally, he sneaks off but one lucky lady follows him. He's alone in this dark closet when the door suddenly just bursts open and there's Roberta in her birthday suit, just sure he'll like her. Oh god! To see the look on his face, was priceless."

Emmett reached into his pocket and pulled out two polaroids. "Good thing we snuck in a shot!"

The first was of the wedding party. I had to admit, Edward looked pretty sexy in those pants. I'd have to ask if he still had those! The second was of him right after seeing Roberta. His eyes were wide and his face bone white. It was the funniest face he'd ever made. I started laughing so hard that I lost my grip and fell right off Emmett and onto the forest floor. That just made us laugh harder until we were all rolling around with glee.

When we all gained our composure back, we continued climbing.

"So, what happened in '87?" I asked. Emmett was about to start when his phone rang.

"Damn." he muttered. "Hello? Why hello there Edward. How's the hunt? Good good, I'm glad it's going well. Uhm, you're too late. We've already told her."

I could hear his voice from the other side, but it was just a quick flitting. I could hear his growls.

"Sorry dude! It's not _that_ bad! Bella's fine! Psh, of course she's not jealous!"

So Edward would know I would get jealous. He knew me too well.

"Fine fine! Sorry, but why can't I tell that one? It's not even as funny. Come on!" Emmett pleaded.

We continued walking. Emmett pouted.

"Fine. See ya."

He hung up. "Edward told me that if we told you the '87 story he'd tear _my_ hand off and hide it."

I really wanted to hear it though! "Come on, he won't know. Just tell me. I'll blame myself."

They just rolled their eyes. "Of course he'd know, and when has Edward ever blamed something on you, even if it was your fault? He'll find someway to blame us, or if he was really in the Edward mood, he'd blame himself, which he probably has." Jasper said.

He was right and we all knew it. I blew out an exasperated breath and stayed silent for the rest of the way. I'd find _some_ way to make them tell me.

I know it's a little short, but I want the whole rock-climbing trip in one chapter! Have a good weekend everyone! Reviews make me smile!


	9. Avalanche

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Thanks for all your patience! I wish I had tons of time to write so I could post everyday, but sadly I don't!**

**Your reviews have all made me smile, so thank you! **

**And to answer your question, I just might be a vampire...or not. Haha.**

**Here it is...**

**Bella POV**

"You want me to climb _that_?" I said, astonished. This mountain was no mountain, it was a giant wall of rock with little uneven areas to rest your feet. Was Edward even _thinking_ when he gave them the okay? I think not.

"It's not that hard, Bella. You just climb."

I lifted an unsteady hand to gently touch the nearest rock, making sure it was stable. I swear it moved.

"No! No no no, I am not putting even a foot on this wall. You two have fun, I'll just wait in the car," I said, turning around. Emmett caught my arm and pulled me back. "Bella, don't you trust me?" I eyed him carefully before answering. "No."

He sighed and threw up his hands. "I'm a failure! This week was supposed to be fun, just the three of us hanging out. I really though you would enjoy this and now I feel like you haven't even been having fun. Edward will never let me watch you again. I suck at this stuff. I'll just call Edward and he'll come home before I screw up even more."

Emmett sat down on a rock and slumped his shoulders, letting his lip tremble. Guilt washed over me. Emmett was really trying to make me feel apart of this family and I was making him think he was doing a bad job. I went over to his side and crouched down, putting my arm around his shouler.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry! I've been having so much fun with you and Jasper. You're doing a wonderful job taking care of me. If it will make you feel better, I'll climb that mountain without so much as complaining. Okay?" I whispered. He lifted his head and stared at me with his big golden eyes, opened wide like a little kids.

"Really?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Really."

Emmett jumped up and grinned hugely, "Get the ropes Jazz, we've got some climbing to do."

Jasper opened the backpack and poured ropes and harnessess all over. He took a big black thing and I stepped into it. He pulled it up and then buckled it securely before tying the ropes to the harness. I grabbed the end of the rope and started climbing the mountain faster than my eyes could see. Before I blinked he was back down and pulling the rope, making sure it wouldn't fall off the rock he tied it to.

"Ready?"

I nodded and made sure Emmett saw the huge smile on my face before I placed my right hand and foot on the wall. "Just push yourself," Jasper explained. I bit my lip and pulled myself up, grabbing the jutted rocks above me and sliding my right foot into the hole three inches from where it was. Sweat started to gather on my forehead as I looked up. I continued climbing at my slow pace for what seemed like hours. Finally I looked up. Had I even gotten closer? My breathing increased as I realized how high I probably was.

"I can't do this! Help me down, I can't do this!" I cried. "Bella, chill out. Your fine, just keep going," Jasper soothed. I could feel a fresh wave of calm but my anxiety kept it away. "I'm serious! Let me down!"

Emmett started laughing, "Bella, your like five feet from the ground." I looked down and he was right. "You've been climbing slower than a turtle on his slowest day." I glared at him defiantly, I'd show them. Looking up, I continued climbing as fast as possible. I didn't stop after each little way to restart the calming process.

"Hey Bella! Want to race?" Emmett teased. "Shut up!" I stammered, gripping the rock tight so I wouldn't loose my balance. "Can it, she's trying."

"Thanks Jasper!" The climbing continued and before I could even look back down Emmett was suddenly at my side, no ropes or anything. His nails were dug into the thick rock and his feet made their own holes. "Show-off," I muttered. He chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

I tried to ignore him but he always stayed right with me. Finally my hand reached up and I felt a flat surface. I pulled myself up and lay still on the ground. "Snaps for Bella."

I picked up a rock by my hand and threw it with my hardest ability right at Emmett's face. He didn't see it coming. It hit him square in the eye. Of course it did nothing, but the shock caused him to fall back, right off the cliff. My eyes popped and I crawled over to the edge, watching him hit the ground, flat on his back. Dirt flew up from the impact as he formed a huge crater around his body, The cliff crumbled and started falling. It felt like a giant earthquake. I bent over to see what was happening when the chunk of rock I was leaning on crumbled off, sending me flying down. My stomache lurched and I didn't even have time to scream. I shut my eyes as the air sailed by and static filled my nose.

"Bella?"

Darkness swirled around me and I smelled the static in the air. I always smelt that when I passed out.

"Bella, are you okay? You better open your eyes before Edward decides to come home and rip my hand off," Emmett warned me. I blinked my closed eyes and then opened them. At first it was blurry but then it became clear. The gray sky was above me, the trees, and Emmett and Jasper. I rubbed them and sat up.

"Good, are you okay? How's your head?" Jasper asked, pressing his two fingers around my temples and scalp. I shrugged, "I'm fine."

I looked around. Huge chunks of mountain were everywhere. "What happened? I thought I was going to die."

Jasper shrugged, "I scaled the cliff and grabbed you. You seemed to have passed out though." I looked at him as hot tears filled my eyes and spilled over. "Jasper, you saved my life."

If he were human he would be blushing. "It was no big deal." I shook my head. "No, it was! I don't even have the words to express how thankful I am. Thank you so much."

Emmett chuckled," Aw, you're making him cry." I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. Jasper looked as if he were trying to hold back sobs erupting from his chest. So that was how vampire cried. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so glad to call you my brother."

I thought he would pull away, but he wrapped his marble arms around me too. "And I to call you sister."

"Hey! What about me!" Emmett joked. I pulled off and wiped my eyes. "Count on Emmett to ruin a moment," Jasper murmered.

Then almost as if it were inevitable, the phone rang. Emmett handed it right to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

Edward's worried voice was strained, "Oh Bella! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I saw the vision but it was too late! If I would ahve known you were going to throw that rock at Emmett and make the avalanche I would have never let them take you. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!"

Unbelievable. He's not even here and Edward still blames himself. That figures.

"Edward, calm down! I'm fine. Jasper saved me. Didn't you see that?" I asked.

_I saw it!_ Alice, of course.

"Alice get out of my face!" Edward snapped. "He saved you? Let me speak with him."

I handed the phone to Jasper. They talked so fast I couldn't pick out any of the words, just his emotions...and I felt them too. He was proud and thankful that he could save me too. Jasper gave the phone back to me.

"I'm so glad your okay, do you need me there?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm having fun, actually." I said, looking at Emmett. Edward chuckled.

"I have to give it to him, Emmett sure can act," he said.

I furrowed my brow. "Act?"

Edward laughed again, "He totally played you. Do you honestly think Emmett would get that down about you not having fun? He just wanted to get you to climb. Personally I just thought you climbing from Alice's visions were hilarious. Who knew you were that afraid of heights."

I glared at Emmett now. He was looking at the sky and whistling.

"Hey, can I call you back later?"

I knew Edward was smiling, "Oh of course. Put Emmett in his place. I love you."

I hung up and made my best angry face to Emmett.

"You tricked me?" He backed away with his hands up. "Hey now, let's not start another avalanche." I cornered him against the cliff side. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let Edward beat the hell out of you when he returns, "I demanded.

Emmett gave it some thought and then a smile formed on his lips. "Because I can tell you the story of the summer of '87."

I stopped. I had to admit, he was good. Then I thought of something. "Edward will beat you up anyway if you tell me. You can't win, Emmett." He shrugged, "Fine, then the story stays a secret."

I bit my lip. He was good. I sighed and gave up.

"Dammit. You win."

His grin increased. "Tonight will be the best night yet, bonfires and stories." He held out his hand and I shook it. "The_ best_ night, which means I don't only get a funny story about Edward, but one about you and Jasper. That makes three."

Emmett shrugged, "Fine, but we get one about you." I folded my arms, "No. You have seen plently of embarrassing things from me." "Then no deal," he contered. I looked to Jasper for help. "I'm with him," he sided.

I weighed my options. Three hilarious stories for one? Why not. We were going to be family. "Deal."

We all shook hands.

Short I know! But hey, the longer they are the longer it takes to post and you all deserve a post! To the best fans ever!

This weekend I will try to make a super long chapter, but that's still four days away. Reviews rock my world!


	10. The Not Funny Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Sorry! I was going to post this on Thursday, but I didn't finish it until now! I'm way to busy for my own good plus it's Friday night! We all know what that means, High School Football games! Those are the best. I am home now and ready to write!**

**Thanks to all your amazing comments, they make me just want to write more and more.**

**_Now onto the important part: I have a question! What Chapter so far has been your favorite?_  
**

**I'm going to start asking questions now that you can answer in your reviews to make it fun! Feel free to list reasons why or why not you liked a chapter.**

**And now the most important part...the story!**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, you're not scared are you?" Emmett teased. I scowled into the darkness. I'd been riding on his back for 30 minutes now. We weren't having the bonfire at the Cullen house, oh no, of course we weren't. They were taking me to who knows where in the pitch black where I couldn't see a thing. Hearing little noises was a different story though.

"Ooooo..."Emmett whispered, trying to sound ghostly. "Stop it!" I snapped. I clamped on tighter to him. It was ridiculous that I should be scared in the forest when I had two amazingly strong and gifted vampires with me, but I was. I swear Jasper was manipulating me.

I started screaming bloody murder when we passed under a tree and the branch caught on my arm. "Geez Bella! Calm yourself, that even hurt _my _ears," Emmett complained. I stuck my tongue out. "Jasper, you should lay off before Bella has an aneurysm." I knew it! "Uhm, actually," Jasper stated, "I stopped making her feel scared about ten minutes ago. Bella is just easily spooked."

Emmett broke out into laughter. "Seriously? Then why isn't she freaked by us?" There was a loud snapping noise. "Ow! That hurt Jazz." We continued the rest of the way in silence.

When we finally reached our destination, I was shocked that I could see. We were on top of a cliff. The clouds dispersed and the stars were bright and twinkling. Emmett got a roaring fire going and we all sat around it on logs Jasper collected. I pulled a blanket from the backpack and wrapped it around myself. "So, who's starting?" I asked.

"I will," Emmett said. I leaned in so I could listen hard. Emmett tended to whisper when he got excited about his stories.

"So, you know how Tanya had, and I quote, "expressed interest" in our dear Edward?" he asked. My stomache dropped. Oh no, I could tell I wouldn't like this story. I gulped and nodded. "Well, let's say that is our fault."

* * *

"So in the summer of good ole 1987, Esme and Carlisle were away on some private island for a couple months. He'd been working so much and Esme had restored three homes that Spring, so they took time off and just spent the summer together-which was good because Esme would have been furious. Edward was still pissed about our wedding the year before, but he was defrosting so we thought it proper to prank him again. Now you see, even though Alice and Jasper had been with us for decades, they hadn't met the Denali's. We'd all been too busy traveling and going to school to go up there. I know what your thinking, but back then we liked school because we went to private schools that were amazing and of course the Ivy Leagues. But why we stopped private school is another story. And they couldn't come see us because they so rarely leave Alaska. So we invited them down for a few weeks-"

"Wait, can you tell the private school story as one of your own? I mean it's got to be either funny or embarrassing why you went public. You dismissed it awfully quick," I interupted. Emmett nudged his brother. "Jasper can tell you that one, it _is_ his fault." Jasper sighed, "Thanks for reminding me...again!"

Emmett cleared his throat, "Anyways, I was saying, they came down. However poor Edward was still a single, bitter old man. We noticed that Tanya was also single. Perfect, right? We thought so." He must have seen the sadness in my face because he quickly added, "Of course no one is perfect for him but you, but at the time...But on with it. So we told Tanya that Edward wanted to start a relatinoship with her but he didn't think she liked him. After all Tanya and her sisters are much older than us and they still considered even Carlisle a child compared to them. Tanya though, told us that she'd had her eyes on him for quite some time.

"I still remember that sparkle in her eye. Now that he's with you, I feel bad for doing that to Tanya, but at the time I thought they would try it out and find that spark...but the flame was never even touched. The whole three weeks Tanya was walking around in her cutest, skimpiest outfits, flaunting every part of her for Edward. At first he thought Tanya was just trying new trends, it was the 80's after all. Then he got really uncomfortable when she would caress his face or kiss his cheek. It clicked in his mind, Tanya wanted him."

"She w-wanted him?" I stammered. Edward never even got close to telling me the full story. No wonder he didn't want Emmett to tell me this.

He chuckled, "Tanya wouldn't keep him though. She has lovers for awhile and then gets rid of them. No doubt Edward would just be another victory. Tanya and her sisters don't understand how you can have one true soulmate, they never understood how any of us gave up everything for our mates, but that's just them. But you know Edward, always the gentleman. She thought he was playing hard to get at first. It was extremely irritating to her. I could only imagine the things Edward heard her think."

I stopped him again. "I thought this was a funny story. So far it's depressing me."

He sighed, "Let me continue." Jasper stopped him, too. "Maybe I should finish it. You get sidetracked and you tend to spit when you get excited."

Emmett gathered a huge venom spit wad in his mouth and spit it at Jasper who gracefully dodged it.

"So..."Jasper started, "We decided to crank up the heat. Before he met you, most nights he'd be in his room listening to that dreadful classical music or reading books. We told Tanya that he was waiting for her and had been planning something for a long time. So Tanya goes in wearing this nasty-thin lingerie. We ran outside and climbed in the tree outside his window to watch. Geez, if we thought the look he had when Roberta popped in, this was ten times worse. He looks up from his book, expecting to greet Tanya and then literally jumps from the chair when he sees her."

I gritted my teeth at the mental picture. "This isn't funny, it's stupid and depressing. I don't want to know about all the women that throw themselves at him." A fresh wave of calm came over me.

"Hold still, this is the funny part, " Jasper told me. " Tanya corners him and then just rips his shirt off. We are sitting on the extreme edge of this branch when in pure rush, Edward jumped right out the window and goes so far he lands right on us and we all fall to the ground."

Were they kidding? Edward jumps from a window? I guess it was a had-to-be-there-moment. "Uhm, funny?" Emmett rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding? It was HILARIOUS!"

"Your turn Bella!" Jasper sang. I sighed. "Fine. Uhm...I don't know, like a couple years ago I wore a skirt on the first day of school, which was stupid but my mother made me. Anway, I was opening my locker and I bent down to put a book in it and when I stood up the door caught on my skirt and I pantsed myself."

I blushed dark red but both of them just stared at me like I was stupid. "Are you joking?" Emmett asked. "You can do better! Give us a really juicy, funny story. Who cares if you can pants yourself." I glared him. I rarely felt challenged in my life, but this was one rare time where I was fighting back. "Fine then! I'll tell you a better story. Ready?" The both nodded their heads in anticipation.

* * *

**I know it's short but I'm too tired to finish the chapter but I don't want to make you all wait another day so I'm posting it and I'll put up the rest tomorrow hopefully! And that skirt story is true, it happened to my friend, lol. Have a wonderful weekend everyone! Don't forget to review and answer the question!**


	11. 3 Strikes

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Wow, this weekend went by way too fast! So, as promised here is the next part. Thanks for all the fabulous reviews as well, they make me smile!**

**And now onto question numero dos!**

**_What has been your favorite line/phrase so far?_**

**Have fun answering that one! Now on with it!**

**Bella POV**

"Wow, your heart is beating so fast. This _must_ be hilarious," Jasper noted.

I grimaced. "Not funny, but so embarrassing. Can't you just take my skirt story?"

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"No! What happened? Two minutes ago you were so furious and ready to share this story. It can't be that bad? I mean I can't imagine anything being worse than '87 or '86."

My hands twisted around the ties on my sweatshirt. I might as well get it over with.

"Okay, but just know that if this story gets out, I will happily burn your hand off," I warned. They saluted me. How funny. "Okay, so in 10th grade I was in this society my mother made me join. We pretty much read books and traveled around to help get younger kids involved in reading. On one particular trip, I was rooming with two other girls. I was in the shower and I forgot to get my razor. So I got out and wrapped a towel around me, only these towels were tiny and it barely covered my butt. I went out and searched through my bag for my razor, but it wasn't there.

"One of my roommates told me to go to the room next door to ask. So I went out and knocked on their door, but they were asleep so I went down the hall to the next room. Luckily that girl had a razor. I took it and started running towards the door. Of course me and running don't mix. I tripped and fell. The door opened and our group leader, Mr. Ardon's room was right where I fell. He came out right when I pulled the towel back around myself. By then my face was just red as can be and I got up, totally humiliated. I had no idea what he'd seen. When I got back into my room my roommates told me that the towel wasn't covering my butt. I just about died right then."

Jasper and Emmett surprised me by being totally silent. While I questioned their sanity in my head, they both started laughing so hard that Emmett rolled right off the cliff. A shudder ran through the mountain side as he climbed back up and continued laughing.

"So, is that good enough?" I wondered aloud.

Jasper clutched his stomach. "I'd say yes. Bella, that was hilarious. I can just imagine your face!"

I folded my arms and pouted. Yes, endless teasing. I knew it.

"So, how about Jasper tells why you can no longer attend private school," I suggested, trying to get the main focus off me.

Jasper immediately stopped laughing. He sat up straight and glared right at Emmett who was now directing his laughter at him.

"I'll tell it!" Emmett proposed. Jasper shrugged and leaned against the tree behind him.

He cleared his throat, very loudly, and then glowered at his brother. "We all loved private school. It was a much more mature environment, we could actually get into discussions with our teachers. It was like college in a way. Then in 1982, Jasper ended our private school careers."

A rock flew right into Emmett's head, smashing into dust when it hit. Jasper's low chuckles echoed through my ears. "Get on with it. It's weird when you try to sound smart."

I tossed another log on the fire and plopped a crisp marshmallow into my mouth.

"You're aware of how Jasper here can manipulate emotions, are you not? Well back then he was like, obsessed with it. For a whole year Edward had his own apartment because Jasper couldn't help from sharing his passion about Alice. In fact, it made all of us unbearable to live with, now that I think of it. Wow, being single really _was_hard on Edward. But anyway, one day at school he and Alice snuck off during lunch to the men's bathroom. They thought it was empty. Well Jasper held back no passion. It let loose and before they even kissed the other teacher in there just lost it. He ran out and it was so strong that he literally pulled in the first female teacher- who happened to be married- and BANG! Alice and Jasper were scared for life, after that. That was strike one.

"Private schools have uniforms. We all looked quite dashing, it I do say so myself. Alice, being Alice, always re-did her uniforms so that they were 'in-style'. Some how she always got away with it. Anyway, they were always getting bored. So one day they made a bet. If Alice lost, she would come to school in the actual uniform, that repulsed her. If she won, Jasper would have to go to school in a girls uniform. Of course she won. Jasper, taking it like a man, wore it and not only that, but he put on a wig and make-up and pretended to be a drag-queen. He was suspended for 3 months because our principal was a drag-queen, which no one but Edward knew. It was really offensive. That was strike two."

I couldn't help it. "What was the bet?"

Emmett looked at Jasper and then at me.

"You don't want to know, it was really gross. They have seriously dirty minds."

I shivered. I could only guess what it was.

"Then came the big one. We were seniors at the time and it was senior prank day. Private schools are strict, but very trusting. It was very easy to get away with things. So what does Jasper do? He toilet papers the ENTIRE school! Then he gets Rosalie to take apart the Dean's car and put it back together on the roof. Then he lets free all the animals and bugs and crap in the school science lab and sets off two stink bombs. Not to mention he scattered trash all over. Of course he needs to top it off so he carves the school mascot out of wood, places it on the roof, and sets it on fire! Then, being stupid, he leaves a check for 1.5 million dollars in the office for all repairs and troubles. That was very stupid because we were the only ones in the school with the intelligence to do that and that had 1.5 million laying around to hand over. Of course they knew it was us! We were ALL expelled, even Edward the golden child. All punished for Jasper's reckless behavior. Carlisle decided that private school was spoiling us like most normal teenagers so away to public we went. Now we're stuck in hell."

From the way he worded it, you might think Emmett was kidding and laughing. But no, he was dead serious and furious. I had no idea Jasper used to be so...untamed.

"Wow, Jasper. My perspective on you has completely changed," I admitted.

Emmett stood up and looked around.

"Guess we should get you back. It's late and Edward told me that you need to sleep at night or something?" He flashed me a big toothy grin. I got up and stretched before climbing on his back.

* * *

After taking a shower and getting the fire smell off me, I shut the lights off and crawled into Edward's bed. This was the loneliest time for me. It was rare I spent a night without Edward. I wrapped my arms around the pillow he normally rested his head on and buried my face into it, breathing the scent in.

I layed like that for what seemed like hours until I remembered something.

"Emmett!"

It took two seconds for Emmett to run through. He checked all the windows before making it to the bed.

"What's wrong?"

I giggled at his seriousness.

"You never told your story!" He silently cursed under his breath. "Crap, I know. How about another night, you need to sleep."

I eyed him carefully. "Fine. 'Night."

He left and I fell back onto the bed. To my surprise a phone started ringing. I sat up and noticed the tiny cell on the bedside table. He must have left it for me. I answered it.

"Hi." I sounded almost shy.

He chuckled softly.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

I leaned back on the headboard and pulled my knees up.

"No, you didn't. I'm glad you called. I miss you so much," I admitted sheepishly.

"I know, it's dreadful without you. I think my family is just about fed up with me."

"So what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

_Make it quick Edward! We're waiting!_

"Hide and seek. Don't laugh, but it's actually fun when you have a whole forest to hide in. Once Emmett burried himself 60 feet underground. It took us a whole day to find him."

I giggled, imagining that picture. "I guess you have to go now?"

He sounded so sad. "Yes. Alice is having a fit," he said, adding a fake laugh.

I didn't want him to hang up, he just called. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

_Goodnight Bella!_

"Goodnight Alice!"

The phone went dead and I put it back on the table, falling asleep quickly.

That night I dreamed that I was lost in the forest, calling Edward's name and he kept appearing, then running off again. It felt like he'd never come back.

* * *

The morning brought my positive attitude back. I woke up with a smile, only two more days until Edward would be back. Maybe they would return tomorrow night instead of the morning after. I held onto that hope.

I went downstairs to find a gourmet breakfast already prepared.

"You cooked?" I asked them as they intensely played a video game.

The shrugged indifferently and then laughed.

"Hell no!" Emmett exclaimed. "We ordered it out like four hours ago. The delivery boy was pissed because he got lost."

I picked up the fork and took a bite. It was amazing! I scarfed it down greedily before joining them on the couch.

"What are we doing today?"

Emmett won the game and jumped up and ran a victory lap around the house before I could blink twice.

"Woo! Touchdown!"he called.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"That was Wii bowling you imbecile, not football. A chimpanzee could play Wii bowling."

Emmett laughed again. "Yes, but chimps are very smart creatures."

I sighed, making sure it was loud.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" I huffed.

Emmett very gracefully put his controller down.

"Well, I'm going to tell you my story. Then we are going to hang out, I suppose. I didn't plan this far ahead, I figured Edward would have come back by now. He does have strong willpower."

I glared at him. "You shouldn't test him like that. What he is doing is hard."

He snorted, "Please! I'm not a wreck like him when I'm away from Rose!"

The phone rang then. I assumed Alice invisioned that and told Rosalie. He growled and answered it, mouthing _thanks a lot_. I flashed him a smug smile.

* * *

**That seemed like a good place to end it! I'm thinking of doing a chapter from Edward's POV next time so you can all see how much he's freaking out. What do you think? Don't forget to add your answer to my question in your reviews!**


	12. Going Crazy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**And now onto Edward's POV! This will be from the day that just happened(when they rock-climbed--STARTING AFTER HE CALLED TO MAKE SURE SHE WAS OKAY AFTER THE ROCKSLIDE!**

**Now onto the question!**

**_What would you like to see happen in the future of this story?_**

**Have fun answering that one! Now on with it!**

**I also have a Poll out on my profile, go check it out!**

**Edward POV**

"Edward, are you alright?" Rosalie asked, taking a seat next to me on the boulder I perched on.

"How nice of you to be concerned."

_Oh, I'm not concerned. You just have a drop of blood on your shirt. You never make a mess eating unless something is really on your mind._

I looked down on my sleeve. Sure enough one tiny drop made it's home there. It was so small a human wouldn't notice it, but it was there.

_I know you miss Bella though. I miss Emmett._

I looked at her with disbelief on my face. How heartfelt for her.

"Really?"

Her look questioned my sanity.

"Of course I do! He's my mate, I'm almost lost without him."

Wow. Don't get me wrong. We all knew how passionate they were about each other, but those were physical needs. I never thought Rosalie would carry his heart with her on a deep emotional level. I knew they loved each other just as much as I loved Bella, but the fact that Rosalie wasn't whole since she was missing her humanity made me think her feelings weren't as seep since she would give up anything, even Emmett, to become human.

_So it's not as deep as you and Bella, but it's there. I just don't freak out and call every twenty minutes._

She snickered. "Hey, I have not called for a whole 30 minutes-"

I was cut off by a vision Alice was having. I spied her 200 yards away, half-crouched and frozen.

_"I think I hear a bear!"_

_It was Emmett, listening to a huge grizzly bear walked from it's cave a mile away._

_"Want to go see it, Bella? I won't let it hurt you!"_

_Excitement gleamed in his eyes. Bella just looked plain terrified, but her face was torn and guilt ridden. _

I knew that face. She wouldn't dare...

_"Uhm, sure. You'll protect me, right?" she asked._

I jumped up and started running to Alice but stopped dead when the vision shifted.

_The bear was charging across the forest, straight for Bella. Emmett was wrestling it to the ground, but Bella tripped and cut her hand. Red blood dripped from the scratching and Jasper's eyes went wild._

I continued towards Alice, blocking the rest of the vision. Tackling her to the ground, I shouted demands in her face.

"When does this happen? How long do I have?"

She kicked me off her with impressive force. "Calm down! You have a good twenty minutes before the bear even wakes up."

I sighed with relief and pulled out my phone, pressing speed dial #2.

"Emmett!"

My voice startled him. "What? What did I do wrong now?"

I took two quick breaths to make my voice sound more even. It still came out strained.

"Where's Bella? Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yep, she's climbing the cliff again. Why, what's wrong?"

I gritted my teeth. "Do _not _follow the bear."

"What? There's a bear! Where is it?"

Was he kidding?

"Dammit! I said _DON'T_ follow it!"

_I knew you wouldn't last long before you called again._

"Shut up Rosalie!"

A sharp hiss echoed from the forest.

_Edward!_

I fought to keep my control. This wasn't working out very well. I couldn't handle it. I had to go back, I had to have Bella safely in my arms again.

"Just please, don't follow it."

"Alrightly. See ya."

He hung up and I fell to the ground, curling into a ball. I rarely showed weakness, but it was unavoidable. Bella was that close to...I couldn't even think it.

"Will you two stop your fighting? We're on a family outing, let's try to act civil, "Esme commanded, emerging from the forest with Carlisle behind her.

"Sorry Esme, sorry Rosalie. I shouldn't have disrespected you that way," I apologized.

_Yeah, you better be sorry. _

I shot a glare in her direction as she took off into the forest. If Esme only knew the things she thought.

* * *

I let the warm sunlight hit my face as I lay in a clear meadow, watching a pleasent vision of Bella through Alice's mind. She was not too far from me, letting me watch so I'd stay calm. The only thing better to keep me warm was Bella's body tucked perfectly into mine.

_Bella's deep brown eyes shut as she lay down on the dirty forest floor, just like me, watching Emmett and Jasper race up the cliffes._

She must have been thinking happy thoughts for she would smile every once in awhile. I hoped they were about me. How lucky was I, to have this amazing creature love _me?_I did not deserve her at all, yet she stayed because she wanted me, she was absolutly in love with me. Yet she always doubted my love and adoration for her, saying it was not equal. How could this loving and kind girl say that? She was far superior to anyone in this world, let alone me.

_Her heartbeat kept even pace and she began twitching as she fell asleep. It was only moments before the talking started. Emmett and Jasper didn't even notice._

_"Edward..."she sighed. A smile crossed her lips._

I continued watching this vison as she whispered my name dozens of times, adding in "I love yous" and "stay with mes". When it stopped I replayed it over and over in my head. I wanted to get up and run back right now, but I must stay. Bella was fine. Just two more days, I could get through this.

* * *

_How are you?_

Esme sat down beside me and in a very motherly way put her arm around me. The sun was lowering in the sky. I guessed it way about 3 PM. What was Bella doing? Alice was off with Carlisle, promising me that nothing would be happening.

"Not well. It's very difficult. Two days I can handle, but four..." I trailed off, vowing to never leave Bella this long again. It wasn't that I worried, but I wasn't whole. It was literally painful to be away from her.

_I think being away has been good for you two._

I turned to face her, my brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

She smiled broadly.

"Have you ever heard the saying "you don't know what you have until it's gone"? Now you two truly know you can't be apart ever."

"But I've lost her before."

_Yes, but you chose that. This time you still have her within reach._

In the distance I heard Alice take down three deer at once. A high-pitched squeal came out in delight. Rosalie was a few yards away primping herself with the small mirror she kept in her pocket.

"Narcissist," I murmured. A low hiss echoed through the trees and a smug grin covered my face.

Esme sighed.

"I wish you two wouldn't fight so much, it's a terrible reflection on our family."

_Well if you wouldn't start it all..._

Rosalie turned to face me and smirked. I shot lasers out my eyes.

_Don't listen to her Edward._

I half smiled at Esme. Just then Alice shot through the trees laughing. She fell right to the ground clutching her stomach. She left a dent in the ground.

"What's so funny?" I asked, running over to her.

She looked up at me before laughing hysterically again.

Then a vision came into view.

_Bella, Emmett, and Jasper sat around a large fire. The stars were out and it was quite dark, so it was at night. Bella's face was bright red from blushing. They were all laughing. Then Emmett and Jasper started telling her the story from 1987._

Oh no. They were not telling her that!

_Bella didn't find it funny, she was actually upset. _

They wouldn't notice it, but I did. She was uneasy and jealous looking. Why did they tell her that? Ugh, it was all _my _fault for letting them watch her! Oh!

_Emmett started telling Bella how I always blame myself. She agreed!_

I do not always blame myself! When I do it's because I am at fault!

Alice read my expression and knew what I was thinking.

_Yes, you do blame yourself a lot, actually. Bella could murder someone and you'd make it your fault._

"If she did it would be my fault for letting that happen." I stated matter-of-factly.

She stuck her tongue out.

"Perhaps we should leave early. I think you all are a little lost without your mates, let's not single Edward out here," Carlisle suggested.

I looked up at him with what I assumed a child-like expression. My eyes were probably sparkling with joy at the phrase "go home".

"No! I signed up for a four day trip so four days it is. If it's so hard on poor Edward _he _can leave, but I'm staying," Rosalie sneered.

_I do miss Jasper a lot._

"Alice agrees!" I said quickly.

We both looked at Carlisle hopeful.

"Rose, we need to do what's best for the greater good of the group," Esme explained, smiling at our eagar faces.

She pouted, sticking her lower lip out. She never did that until Bella became apart of our lives. I smiled at that though, she was rubbing off on all of us.

"You know Rose, you never jutted your lower lip out until you met Bella," I teased.

Her nose wrinkled, "Don't compare me to that..._human_."

A growl erupted from my chest. No one was allowed to speak about my Bella that way. Without thinking I lept in the air and wrestled her to the ground, leaving a trail much like a bobsled run 50 feet through the forest until we hit a tree and stopped. Pine needles flew down on top of us but we continued wrestling until I realized that I was fighting a girl. Not just any girl, but Rosalie, practically my sister. I sprang up immediately and brushed the dirt from my hair. She got up too but kept her crouched position.

_Come on, hit me with your best shot!_

She kept provoking me, but I wouldn't give in.

"Rosalie, what I did was inexcusable. I shouldn't ever let my feelings get in the way of common courtesy. I'm so sorry."

She straightened up.

_That's it? You're stopping this so you can be a gentleman?_

I nodded. "Yes. I'm behaving in ways I've never known before. Being away from Bella has not been going very well for me."

Rosalie pondered this for a moment.

_I guess I'm sorry, I am making this much harder on you. Bella isn't that terrible. We can leave if you'd like._

She was giving me permission.

"How about we see how I feel at sunrise, it's only two more days. How much more trouble could they possibly get in?"

She snorted, "Knowing them, tons."

The rest of the family emerged trhough the thick pines, moving cautiously.

"Is everything all sorted out?" Esme asked.

I put my arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"We've reached a common ground."

Rosalie nodded.

_For now..._

I rolled my eyes right when Alice's face went blank. My eyes widened in horror while she continued laughing.

"No way is Emmett telling _that _story in the morning. Bella may not want to marry you after all these things from the past she's hearing," Alice joked.

"Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically. At least that story wasn't about me.

"How about we play hide and seek?" Carlisle suggested.

We all agreed enthusiastically. Too bad Emmett wasn't here, he made that game extremely fun; he had the hardest hiding spots. I remember when he buried himself...

I pulled out my cell phone.

"Just let me call Bella real fast..."

I ran off into the woods to be alone with Bella, if only for a moment. Alice was right on my tail.

_I'm following you to make sure you don't take forever._

I rolled my eyes and then melted when Bella's sweet voice answered.

* * *

**There is Edward's POV. I loved writing from it, it was kind of easier for me to write and faster in a way. If it's a hit I may write another one in a few chapters. Don't forget to review and enjoy your weekend!**


	13. Dead Girl Walking

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Thanks for the reviews, as always they are absolutly amazing! I'm glad so many of you love Edward's POV, I WILL do another chapter of it, but later, not now.**

**Now onto the question!**

**_Who is your favorite character out of the whole series?_**

**Have fun answering that one! Now on with it! There is also a poll up in my profile so go check it out if you like polls!**

**Bella POV**

"Okay, I've been waiting an hour to hear this story, can we get on with it already?" I demanded.

We were hanging out in the living room, more like I was. Jasper and Emmett were combating each other at Wii bowling. Emmett dropped his controller and sat down.

"Alright, alright. So, you know how we play Spy, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well, remember when Edward called and I promised him that we wouldn't get arrested this time?"

My eyes widened a little bit, I did remember and I had been curious about that.

"Okay, well like, a year ago when Edward took you to Jacksonville-"

I interrupted him. "That was more like four months ago."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, during that period of time, Jasper and I went to Walmart in Portland and played Spy. It had to be like, the best game of Spy we've ever played, huh Jazz?"

He nudged him in the side.

"Yes, that was a blast. I loved letting those filthy, weak cops take us to the court. I'm surprised that lady didn't sue Carlisle for all he's worth," he answered sarcastically.

Emmett ignored that comment like he hadn't asked for it.

"So Jasper was winning as usual, but I had this lady who was going to make me win for a change. She was really paranoid, which she should be. She was also very aggressive, she stood up for what she wanted. She yelled at the store manager for ten minutes because they didn't have her size in this huge yellow mui mui. So I'm following her and she keeps checking her back every five seconds and whenever she'd turn I'd hurry and slip something in her basket so by the time she looked back there would be condoms or tampons in her basket. She got real spooked. So then I changed into this business suit and approach her, appearing to give out pamphlets for some church. The first time she corners me and politely says no but then says, and I quote, "be careful, they're watching and they're everywhere". I almost fell to the ground laughing at that. Jasper sees what a perfect candidate this woman is so he drops his and we decide to work together. He starts manipulating her emotions and makes her just, crazy insane. She looked like she was on Mission Impossible the way she was pushing that cart down the aisles like a maniac, her eyes all crazy.

"Everytime some employee tried to ask her if she was okay she'd start screaming that they were harassing her. They almost had to call security when Jasper started feeling guilty so he stopped."

Emmett flashed a glare at Jasper.

"We stopped bugging her for about an hour or so, letting her cool off. I finally convinced Jasper to unleash his powers again and this time they were like a thousand times stronger. This lady was toe-up paranoid. Then it was the weirdest thing, we had been following her around and the found out we had been. She turned on us and starts yelling! The Walmart security come over and she says that we've been harassing her all day and she feels very unsafe with us in the store. We tried to do that dazzle thing Edward does to you to the female security guard, but she threatened to beat us with her little beating stick! I could just imagine them trying ti hit us with those things. They escort us off the premises but the alarm goes off! Jasper had stuffed all this junk in my pockets when I wasn't paying attention! They ended up arresting us for harassment, suspicious acts, and theft. We weren't supposed to get bail but Carlisle gave them the best donation they've ever seen and called in some fancy lawyers from New York. We could have just escaped but Carlisle wanted to do it the right way and repay the state for all the trouble we caused. It was sickening."

I tried my hardest to keep a blank face. "You harassed an old lady? You probably scarred her for life."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "I'm surprised Jazz isn't scarred after what he was doing to torture this employee there. He got her fired!"

Jasper hissed sharply at Emmett for bringing up the memory.

"What did he do?" I asked, interested now.

"He made her lust really bad. She ended up dragging her boyfriend, who was an employee, into the ladies room and he manipulated their emotions in ways you couldn't believe. The manager walked in and caught them, fired them both."

I rolled my eyes.

"What is it with you and bathrooms and emotions?" I teased.

"Ha ha." Jasper said sarcastically.

I stood up from the couch and stretched.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

Emmet shrugged.

"I don't know."

I was shocked. Emmett didn't know what to do? "But you always have something planned."

"Yeah, but all the things I want to do aren't Bella-proof and Edward approved. He should just stick a sticker on your forehead that says 'fragile, don't touch!'"

I rolled my eyes. "You could take me for lunch or something. There's some little shops in town I've never been too, we could go investigate them."

Shopping? Wow I really was desperate to do something.

* * *

They took me to eat lunch at this tiny shack of a diner. I was still pretty full from breakfast so I didn't eat much, but eating even two bites of that food would give you clogged arteries and heart-attacks for life. Then we casually walked around. I tried to stay out of town, away from the eyes of people who would judge me. See me as the Swan girl marrying the mysterious, beautiful Cullen boy. The girl who strangely got into Ivy League. I hid mostly behind Emmett's tall frame when I saw someone familiar walking across the street or past us.

"Let's go in here! I need to give Rosalie a nice gift when she returns, I think she's mad at me again," Emmett admitted.

We walked into a jewelry shop, probably the nicest store in Forks. All around us glass cases full of sparkling diamonds glittered in the harsh florescent light. An old feeble man in a starched, crisp suit came from the back, eying Emmett's large intimidating frame carefully.

"Can I help you folks?" he asked, keeping his judging eyes on Emmett.

Jasper suddenly stood up straight like a soldier.

"No, sir, we're just browsing."

I noticed a bunch of army pins on the mans collar. Jasper was showing respect to a former army man himself. The man noticed his posture and backed off.

"Could you take that out and let me look at it more closely?" Emmett asked, pointing to something in a lone case. The old man opened it with a key and pulled out a giant diamond and pearl necklace. The thing was so extravagant I couldn't believe Forks had something that nice.

Emmett barely looked at it before shrugging. His eyes were better than a magnifier.

"Rose needs something bigger. We might have to make a trip to Seattle."

The old man looked at Emmett like he was insane. Jasper striked up a conversation with the owner about the army while Emmett and I looked at a case full of topaz jewels.

"You know what would be hilarious, since that man trusts Jazz?"

I shrugged. "No, what?"

Emmett cut a circle with his nail in the case and pulled out a bunch of necklaces. He reached behind him and quickly dropped them in Jasper's pocket, who didn't even notice, he was that enthralled with the old man.

"NO! Take that out, we could get in a lot of trouble!" I insisted.

Emmett snorted.

"Please...Jasper, we're ready to leave."

Jasper saluted to the man and we walked out the door. Right when Jasper passed it the alarms went crazy. Metal bars flew down, covering the windows. The old man pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at us.

"FREEZE you hooligans!" he cried. His leathery hands shook as the held the gun up.

"I didn't spend 45 years in the armed forces of the United States for nothing! I thought you were a man of respect lieutenant!"

Emmett suddenly grabbed me and tucked me under his arm and we were off running. I had to close my eyes because running sideways made me feel like I was about to fall and smack my head. I heard sirens in the distance. Oh no! Charlie would be there, he would describe me! I was a dead girl walking.

* * *

We didn't stop until we reached the depth of the woods. Emmett put me down right as Jasper lept on him, tackling him to the ground. The moved so fast that all I could hear were struggling noises. Then full words came...and finally full sentences.

"I can't believe you! He was in the army! Do you know how disrespectful that is!"

"It was a joke! Get over it, we're fine!"

"I hope Edward rips your legs off!"

"Yeah, well-"

They were both cut off by Emmett's phone. The fighting stopped. I could finally see. Emmett was pinned to the ground, Jasper had his arm lifted high above his head, ready to rip it off.

"Dammit!"

Emmett pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Hey, Alice."

Alice was so loud that _I _could hear her, and Edward who wasn't even on the phone!

_We have to leave **now**! If anything happens to her...I swear I'll...Alice, let me speak with him!_

_Emmett, you better pray for mercy that Edward does not get this phone._

"Alice, it was a joke. Nothing too bad."

_Charlie is there and he thinks it was you three. He's denying it, but I keep seeing him having cops go and search the house. They are going to ruin the floor. Esme is freaking out. Not to mention they are going to throw all my clothes around and make my room a disaster! You better come up with a damn good excuse as to how that **wasn't** you._

I wasn't even being yelled at and I was scared of Alice. It got quiet and then Emmett handed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Bella. We're coming home."

They would be here tonight? Yes!"

"Oh good, I can't wait to see you tonight." I said in relief.

It was silent for a minute.

"Actually, we thought you would be okay so we went over to Siberia to see what the hunting was like. We won't be home until tomorrow at the latest. It's killing me, I need to be with you so badly right now. It doesn't help that the cops are after you. I just hope Emmett can use his brain for the next day and keep you safe."

My face fell. He still would be another day away. I tried to sound brave.

"I'll be fine, just hurry."

* * *

Now all that action has started! Don't forget to review!!


	14. Dr Emmett

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Thanks for the reviews and your amazing patience everyone! **

**Now onto the question!(since no one answered it from last time, I'll keep the same one)**

**_Who is your favorite character out of the whole series?_**

**Have fun answering that one! Now on with it! There is also a poll up in my profile so go check it out if you like polls!**

**Also, see if you can pick out the Breaking Dawn Reference...hint hint**

**Bella POV**

After waiting it out in the forest for a few hours, we decided it was safe and headed back to the house. A big sigh of relief came when the house was still standing. Nothing was touched.

We went straight to the answered machine (I didn't know they had one) and the big red light was blinking.

"Oh great."

Jasper pressed it and out came Charlie.

_Bella, where are you? I need to speak with you right away, it's important. I would come straight there but no one remembers how to get there. Call me._

"Oh no..he knows! He's going to hate me now!"

The anxiety ripped through my voice. What _would _Charlie think? The whole town would know.  
Jasper sensed the uneasiness of my voice and sent waves of calm through me.

"Bella, we'll figure it out. We just need to wait it out. I'm sure once they get back Carlisle will help us out of this mess and Edward will take you away so no one will suspect you," Emmett said.

I glared at him with frantic eyes.

"The police...my _father _is after us! You stuffed practically the whole case of topaz in his pocket, do you know how much that is worth? I know to you it's nothing, but to normal people it's a lot. That old man could loose his whole life because of this."

Jasper reached out and shook my shoulders.

"Bella calm down! It's not like you're being hunted again or anything. We'll get this figured out. Way worse things have happened. We came out okay. It's just all about who you know and how much money you have."

Emmett looked to Jasper.

"You might have to call that guy in Seattle, that J. guy or whatever."

A wicked grin spread across both their faces.

"That's not a half bad idea, Emmett."

I looked from Jasper to Emmett and back. What were they talking about?

"Just don't scare him too badly this time," Emmett cautioned.

They both cracked up with laughter. We were in trouble for theft and all they could do was make jokes? I stamped my foot down.

"Listen to me!" I demanded. "I know it doesn't seem that way to you, but being wanted by the cops is a serious deal in the human world. We need a liable excuse. Jasper, can you come up with a story for me to tell Charlie?"

Jasper just shrugged. Great, now they were ignoring me. Then the phone rang. We all turned to look at it. I was surprised that I'd never noticed it before, but it made sense. The phone was tiny and blended in with the house.

When no one moved and dragged myself over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie's panicked voice asked.

"Yes, Dad. How'd you even get this number?"

"I have my sources. Edward may have given it to me. That's not the point. Something terrible happened today in town. I need you to listen carefully. The jewlery store was robbed, thousands taken. The man described three people. It sounded a lot like you and those Cullens. I knew it was a mistake. He's very old, you wouldn't never do anyting like that, would you?"

I snapped my mouth shut and turned to Jasper for help (there's no way Emmett could think of an excuse). He shrugged again.

"Uhm...Dad, you see..."

I couldn't lie, especially to Charlie. Not about something like this. I had to do what's right. We'd probably get arrested, make a scene. Then I'd really be the new freak of Forks.

Then Emmett started jumping up and down, making signals to shut up.

"LIE!" he yelled.

"Bella? Who's that?"

"Erm..no one Dad, we're watching TV. I just, uh, woke up. We had a bonfire and were out late so we got up late and we just had breakfast. Jasper made waffles. But that's terrible. I hope they don't get us mixed up."

Charlie went on for five minutes about all the dirty crime details while I tried to listen. Finally he said goodbye and hung up. I sighed in relief.

"What was all that for Emmett?" I asked.

He grinned, "I have a plan!"

I face filled with hope.

"Okay, so we leave 100k on that guys porch with a few diamonds and a note of apology. We packed the house up, send it to a remote island near Brazil that Carlisle owns and we live there. We'll just tell Edward and the gang to meet us there and POOF! no more Forks. We can go in the sun whenever we want and live in peace. The island is plenty big, so there will be privacy for everyone..."

He nudged me in the arm, raising his eyebrows.

"You're an idiot! That'll never work. That is the stupidest thing that has ever come from your mouth!"

Then the phone rang again. I could only guess who that was.

"What Alice?" Emmett snapped.

A low hiss slipped from Jasper's lips. Again, she was so loud that I could hear clearly.

_Don't you dare touch any of my stuff! Carlisle said he'd make you and you alone repeat high school in the next town while we all get to pretend we're married._

"Don't be silly, Rose would never go for it!"

Then Rosalie's voice boomed through the phone.

_Oh, I would not only go for it but I'd look for a new husband too. Stay in Forks. We're in Hawaii now, so you better keep those tricks up your sleeves until tomorrow or you'll be denied any sort of intimacy for the next two months!_

Jasper snickered and I admit it, I laughed too. The look on Emmett's face was priceless. It looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Rose baby, you wouldn't!"

_I would._

He literally started shaking.

* * *

The next three hours were spent sitting on the sofa without talking or anything. Jasper and Emmett were still as statues. I finally couldn't take it anymore so I jumped up.

"Okay, I know you two could sit there without moving for days if you wanted, but I can't. We need to do something! You can't sit here until they get back tomrrow, it's impossible."

"No way, if I screw up even the slightest Rosalie will kill me. I'm out," Emmett whimpered.

I sighed. "Emmett, you have to move! Come on, we can go play football or something."

I tried tugging on his arm but my sweaty palms just slid right off. I bet if I made him laugh he'd move and get over it, he always did. I started to walk away and purposely caught my toe on the rug and fell face first. However, I didn't plan on grabbing the sidetable with my hand and pulling it down with the glass vase full of roses in it down with me. I didn't plan on breaking the vase and slicing my hand open with it and I certainly didn't plan on the sticky red blood to gush from it either.

The nausea came first and then the dizziness. I sat there frozen until I realized someone was watching. I noticed Emmett first. He was standing up, eyes wide with horror. Then I focused on Jasper, crouched infront of me, his eyes wild with thirst.

I needed to act quickly.

"Jasper," I whispered slowly, "stop and think about it. Just breathe and calm down, you don't need to kill me."

"Listen to her dude, just stand up and I'll take you outside." Emmett encouraged.

The silence became more prominent. One moved and Jasper was off.

Then the phone rang.

Many things happened at the same time, and somehow I was able to focus on each one. First Jasper had me pinned to the ground. I was well aware that my head way now bleeding in some way and that it throbbed. Then suddenly Emmett had Jasper pinned up against the wall. His phone was still ringing and I knew who it was, what they just saw. They both struggled with each other while I just watched.

"Bella! Leave the room...crawl out, go!" Emmett demanded.

How was I supposed to move? What if I had a concussion? I looked up at Jasper and saw the intensity in his eyes. I knew that wasn't him and I could see he wanted to stop himself but at the same time he didn't. I crawled into the kitchen and lay down on the cool tile, trying to keep myself from passing out. I heard the doors open and slam shut.

* * *

A few minutes later the door opened and Emmett made his way to my side.

"Bella? Are you okay, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes and he was just a blur.

"I need to clean the cuts fast. Don't call a doctor, I can do it," I said.

His head shook. "No way, I will do it."

I pushed myself up. "It's fine, let me."

He laughed, "I've been to medical school, believe it or not. I went once with Edward when he was on his second time through. Very interesting."

The ground disappeared and he carried me up to Edward's bathroom. He set against the tub and turned the water on and then rinsed my hair.

"Lucky for you the cut isn't deep and you won't need stitches."

"How can you be around blood? Doesn't it hurt?" I asked.

He shrugged, "It's hard, but I can do it. I just don't breathe."

He put a bandage and some anteseptic around my head and then cleaned my hand for me. I changed clothes and then he helped me into bed.

"Here, this will help with the pain so you can sleep."

I swallowed the two white pills with some water and then fell asleep within minutes.

During the night I heard the phone ring off and on. Each time Emmett told Edward I was still sleeping and to try back later. I was too far gone to yell at him to bring me the phone.

* * *

I know it's short, but I wanted to get that part out there. A little action this time. Reviews make me happy!


	15. Boggle!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Thanks for the reviews and your amazing patience everyone! I know it's taken me longer but I'm busy busy. But I have fall break for 5 long fabulous day so expect an update then hopefully!**

**Now onto the question!**

**_What is your favorite phrase/line from Twilight?_**

**Have fun answering that one! Now on with it! **

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes and had to blink a bunch of times to ajust to the darkness. A large figure moved beside me and the bedside lamp turned on.

"Emmett?"

"Sorry, I didn't wake you did I?" he whispered.

I pushed myself up into sitting position and found him sitting in a chair next to my bed. How long had he been sitting there?

"How's your head? Does it hurt?" he asked. I had to do a doubletake. He looked...concerned. How odd.

"Oh uh..." I felt along my head. It stung but the pressure wasn't there like before. "Just fine, I think. What time is it? Are they home yet?"

I already knew that answer. If they were home Edward would be in the bed with me, not letting me go for anything.

"It's almost 3 in the morning. You've been out for 10 hours, though you'd never wake up."

My arms stretched over my head and I realized what had gotten me in this situation.

"Where's Jasper? What even happened?" I questioned.

He looked down. "I got him out and he just ran. I tried to follow him but I remembered you so I came back. When you were sleeping I went out looking but I lost his trail around Seattle and came back. Alice has been calling frantically because she can't see him, he keeps changing his mind. It's not that he ran away that bothers her, but he's _trying not _to be found. She's worried sick.

"Of course that's nothing compared to Edward. He's called 32 times tonight, did you know that? I didn't want to wake you so then he'd call later over and over. Surprised he hasn't called yet, but Alice is probabaly so worried about Jasper she forgot to tell him you're awake now. I swear if it were possible for vampire to go into comas from being worried sick, Edward would be in an everlasting coma."

Emmett rambled on about how Edward was a wreck and after awhile I stopped listening. I concentrated on keeping my tears back but I lost in the end. Hot tears fell over my eyes and down my cheek.

"...get over it and move-" he stopped when he saw me. "Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "It's all my fault! I was trying to make you laugh and it backfired. Jasper is gone because of me, it's in no way his fault. And to top it off Edward is freaking out and Alice thinks Jasper fell off the face of the Earth. I ruin everything!"

I pulled my knees up and burried my face into my arms. Emmett's cold hand gently patted my back. "It'll be alright Bells. Jasper just needed to get away, he'll be back, I know it."

Sobs erupted from my chest when he called me Bells. It reminded me of Charlie. Charlie!

"And Charlie is s-so suspicious. I know he played it off like he was glad it wasn't me, but I could tell he wasn't sure. I straight-up lied to my father who's done nothing but take care of me! I don't deserve to be taken care of, I don't deserve a family as great as you all and I don't even understand how Edward can love me."

All my guilts and worries poured out. I couldn't stop myself, one more thought just kept coming after the other. So I was shocked when Emmett got loud with me.

"Bella! Will you shut up?" he whined.

My head snapped up. "What did you say?"

"Stop complaining and having a panic-attack. You deserve everything. You're so good and wonderful, of course you deserve Edwad. It's Edward that can't figure out why you love him. They'll be home in a matter of hours okay? Just chill out."

I shook my head and wiped my eyes before jumping out of bed. The dizziness swept over me and I grabbed Emmett for support until I got my balance. Then I grabbed some clothes from my back and went into the bathroom.

"Uh Bella, what are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Changing. We have to do something so why not take a drive in the jeep and search for Jasper?" I suggested.

Emmett sighed, "Maybe because he wants to be alone. Just give him some time Bella. Come on, let's get some food in you and play a nice card game...or boggle! We could play boggle. I love that game."

I had changed by then and emerged from the bathroom.

"Jasper is missing you want to play boggle? I know that if I can just talk to him, it'll be okay. I hate how we've always had that barrier between us."

I brushed past him and slid into my shoes.

"Hey, boggle is a pretty fun game, can't we just play a few times?"

When I faced him he ws pouting. Then the phone rang.

"Number 33!" Emmett called before answering. "Hey there Edward, she's finally up and about to play Indiana Jones to rescue Jasper."

I grabbed the phone from him, anxious to hear Edward's voice again.

"Hello? Edward?"

"Bella? Oh I'm so glad you're awake. How are you? Is your head fine? What about you hand? Did Emmett clean it well? Alice promised me you were just fine but you never know with her, especially now that she's more focused on Jasper."

I smiled. Same old Edward. "I'm fine physically, but emotionally I'm a wreck. It's bad enough you're not here but now Jasper is gone and it's my fault."

Emmett rolled his eyes as I shared my sob story with Edward.

"Bella. Bella listen to me. This is in no way your fault. It just happened and you need to accept that. This isn't the first time this has happened to Jasper. He just needs some time to cope. Everything will go back to normal, I promise."

His speech gave me hope.

"Okay, I trust you. Where are you?"

Emmett was holding up the boggle box with an eager smile. I ignored him and turned around.

"California. We should be back by noon at the latest. Next time I'm not leaving you for this long, it's too much for me to handle." he admitted.

"There won't be a next time because I'll go with you," I reminded him.

"You're right. I've got to go, Alice is anxious to get home. I love you."

I didn't want to hang up. "Yeah, me too."

"Oh, and Bella?"

"What?"

He chuckled, "Don't go out for Jasper, give him time. Go play boggle with Emmett, he loves that game."

"How did you know?"

"I can hear him shaking the box in the background and he never whines like that unless it's for boggle. I'll be with you soon love."

The went dead and I handed it grumpily back to Emmett.

* * *

"Is funner a word?" Emmett asked.

"No."

I gritted my teeth. You think by now Emmett would know what were words and what weren't...but he didn't. We'd been playing boggle for an hour straight now and I was getting pretty sick of it...he cheated.

"Just write down fun," I suggested.

"I can't, you have that one!"

I covered my answers. "Stop cheating!"

He pouted. "I can't help that you don't cover them."

The timer went off and we compared answers.

"That one isn't spelled correctly so it doen't count, " I said pointing to a word.

"_Shoe _is a word!"

"Not when you spell it s-h-e-w," I challenged.

He stuck his tongue out.

"I had a teacher named Shew once so there!"

"You can't use people's names," I snapped.

Emmett stuck out his lower lip and looked up through his lashes at me. He must have been trying to copy Edward.

"I'm not giving it to you," I said defiantly.

His nose scrunched up. "I did that eye thing and it always works when Edward does it."

I knew it.

"Because it's Edward doing it that makes the difference. Come on, let's do something else. I'm getting a headache from this stupid game."

* * *

We spent the next hour watching boring sitcoms while I picked at the crackers and grapes Emmett set out for me. He was very crafty when he wanted to be. By the time it was 5:30 I couldn't handle it.

I jumped from the couch and headed for the door.

"We need to go look for Jasper, I think he's had enough time," I suggested.

Emmett followed me into the garage.

"I know we think fast but I don't think he's ready yet Bella."

I ignored him and climbed my way into the jeep.

"Are you coming?"

He deliberated by the door before muttering "screw that" and jumped in the car. He started it and peeled out into the dawning morning.

--

We must have been driving for over an hour when Emmett pulled over on the shoulder.

"We've been going everywhere and I can't even get the slightest trace of his scent."

I rolled my eyes. "So try harder!" He gave me a look of disapproval. "Bella, it can't drive and find scents. Scent finding is an aquirred skill. With hunting it's natural but sometimes it's tricky. Maybe you should drive."

I bent over and looked at how far off the ground we were in this hunk of metal.

"No way am I driving this thing. Do you want me to become a Bella-pretzel?"

He laughed and in two seconds had us in each other's seats.

"You'll do fine. Just pretend it's that rust-bucket you drive," he told me.

I put the car in drive and slowly pulled out onto the road. It bumped like crazy and my teeth chattered as we made our way down the highway.

"This isn't so bad I guess..."

He smiled and then leaned out the window, sniffing the air.

I nearly jumped out of the seat when his cell rang. Emmett answered it without looking.

"Hey there Edward...yes I am aware she is driving the jeep...well do you see her crashing it? Ha, that's what I thought. Bella's a big girl, stop underestimating her...yes I do know how much you love me...and yes I am aware what Rose will do, but think I've redeemed myself, I did take care of her. She might have bled to death all over Esme's new tile floor if it weren't for me."

Three seconds went by and I guessed Edward had made a full out speech.

"Apology accepted and of course I'd help her, she's family you know."

I heard Alice's squeal in the background. Then Edward's booming laughter following it.

"What's so funny?" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

I didn't even have time to react. I turned to face the road just when a small blue car was coming right for me. I'd swerved into the wrong lane! We both swerved at the same time and lucky I just barely dinked the car. Nothing happened to the jeep of course but the blue car was smashed on the drivers side. I pulled over and I could still hear Alice and Edward laughing through the phone. How could they be laughing at my car crash?

Emmett and I climbed out and went over to the blue car. No wonder why they were laughing. Mike Newton was in the drivers seat with his head dropped low.

Was he hyperventilating?

* * *

So what do you think? Don't forget to leave a new review for me!


	16. Sweetest Scent

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**The reviews were amazing as usual! For those who don't know what Boggle is it's a game where there's a bunch of dice with letters on them in a cube and you shake the cube and you have to find words with the letters.**

**And to fix the confusion on why Mike is so worked up...she actually did hit the side of his car so he's freaking out.**

**Now onto the question!**

**_What character are you most like?_**

**Have fun answering that one! Now on with it! **

**And there is a NEW poll up in my profile...new questions, I promise!!**

**Bella POV**

I gently tapped on the window and poor Mike jumped in his seat, smacking his head on the roof. His paniced eyes focused on me and rolled the window down.

"Hey, Mike. Are you okay? I can't believe I just hit you!"

He glared at me and removed himself from the car.

"Oh really? My mom is so pissed about all that crap from Walmart. Why are you so dead-set on torturing me?"

Oh man. I couldn't just tell the truth and I couldn't just lie. I looked down at my feet.

"Uhm, I didn't do it on purpose. I got sidetracked, I've never driven that huge jeep before. Must be the nerves," I said, hearing my voice crack in three prominent spots.

"You're a terrible liar, "he scoffed.

"Listen Mike, I'm sorry I hit you. I'll pay for all the damages. Geez, I'll buy you a new car if it'll shut you up!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes.

"You mean you're precious Edward will pay for it? Where is he anyways? I've only seen you around with those two Cullen's."

I felt Emmett come up behind me, ready to pounce if Newton said the wrong thing.

"Not that it's your business, but he's hiking with his family. _Emmett and Jasper_ stayed with me, some bonding time if you will, "I informed him.

He snorted. "Geez, he might as well put a homing device on you. I can't believe you two parted ways for two seconds."

"I don't hike."

Mike turned around and examined the large dent on his door.

"You could have killed me."

"Wished she did, "Emmett muttered.

Mike whirled around and looked Emmett right in the eyes without flinching. Wow.

"What did you say, Cullen."

He made the word Cullen sound dirty. I wanted to hit him which shocked me. I hated violence.

Within seconds Emmett had Mike pinned against his shabby car. "Say it again, Newton. You vile little creature."

I grabbed hold of Emmett's arm, trying to pry Mike loose.

"Stop it! He's not worth it. Can't we just exchange information and wait nicely?"

My clammy hands slid off his arms and the phone started ringing. Emmett didn't budge so I pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Get Emmett out of there now. Alice just saw the cops pull up. Charlie couldn't convince them and they're on a manhunt for you all."

"I don't think I can! He's beyond reasoning right now, Mike's done for."

"E_M_METT! Get your ass in the jeep!"

His voice was so loud that both Emmett and Mike heard him yelling and I had to plug my ears. Emmett released Mike and tossed me into the jeep. He hit the gas and we peeled down the road.

"Tell him to go towards Oregon. We'll meet up in Portland in about 5 hours. Stay out of sight, okay?"

I nodded andpp the harness to keep from flying out. "Any sign of Jasper?"

"No, not yet love. Just hang in there. I need to go."

We hung up and I turned to Emmett.

"I can't believe you did that! Who knows what Mike will tell the cops," I scolded.

He didn't even notice the acid in my voice.

"Bella, you're practically my sister, a Cullen. Cullen's stand up for each other. We're a family so if it means beating the crap out of Newton, that's what happens. Though I promised Edward that if it ever came to that he could do the honors."

My eyes bugged out.

"Are you serious? What has Mike done that makes you all want to kill him?"

His booming laughter filled the car.

"You don't even want to _know_ some of the stuff he thinks about. I'm surprised Edward hasn't killed him yet."

I leaned back in my seat and pondered that. Maybe Mike wasn't as good as I thought he was. The thought was just sickening to me.

* * *

We made it to Portland in record time, it was only 9. Just a few more hours and Edward would be back and everything would be worked out. Emmett pulled over where we were hidden in the trees, just outside the city.

"So, now what do we do?"

Emmett sighed, "Wait. I didn't even bring boggle. Damn!"

My stomach growled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten in a long time.

"I need something to eat."

"Do you want me to catch you something?" Emmett offered.

At first I thought he was kidding, but his face was dead serious and...sincere. Okay, all this Emmett being nice business was creeping me out.

"Uhm, no, that's fine. Hopefully Alice will see this and bring me some food."

The first hour passed with Emmett telling me stupid jokes that a five-year-old wouldn't laugh at. He gave up after _why did the gum cross the road _thankfully. Then he went on with pick-up lines. He gave up even quicker when he saw the look on my face after his disgusting tiger line. I will forever be haunted by the thought of tigers and fur. No calls came in and I started to get worried.

"Maybe we should drive around and look for Jasper. Maybe he came down here."

He shook his head.

"Nope. We are staying here. We have like what, two more hours? I think you can last without trying to help someone and actually screw them over."

My mouth made an O shape as I turned to stare at him.

"It's true, you've got to admit. Cullen's always tell the truth."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

* * *

**Edward POV**

Time seemed to pass slower with each mile we ran. It was like no matter how much closer I was to my Bella, it was getting farther. Carlise and Esme sensed my tension and my need so we took less breaks and ran even faster, pushing the limits. Alice was right with me, wanting to find Jasper before something happened. Rosalie was now at peace with me...for the time being. She just went along with everything, though in her mind she couldn't wait to see Emmett. After Alice told us about how Emmett took care of Bella she wanted to reward him.

"Oh no way!"

Alice stopped suddenly and stayed motionless. We all gathered around her, trying to guess at her vision this time. She opened her eyes and they were filled with rage.

"I'm going to kill that Mike Newton if it's the last thing I do!" she roared.

I picked the vision from her mind and rage filled me too.

Mike Newton was talking to the police when the arrived at the scene of the crash.

_"Then what happened?" the officer asked._

_Mike faked tears. "He pinned me against my car and I couldn't breathe. He punched me in the somache while Bella Swan spat on me. I've never felt more humiliated in my life. They hit me, beat me, and then took off laughing!"_

_The officers sympathized with Mike while the examined the car. They were going to pursue Emmett and Bella._

"Carlise, what can we do? They've got three charges on Bella and Emmett now! Even with the best lawyers she can't get off easy," I pleaded.

He sighed. "I'm not sure son, but we'll figure it out. Let's just get to Bella first. You're more calm and logical when she's around."

Rosalie snickered and I unleashed a fierce growl in her direction before starting off again.

_Edward, be reasonable. Rosalie was only teasing you because it is true. Being around Bella changes you. _

Esme's soft voice filled my head. The tension died down a little, but if Rosalie made another comment our peace would be deleted.

When it felt like we had been running for hours I suddenly stopped like I had run straight into an invisible wall. I could faintly smell Bella's sweet scent! The feeling that went through me was undescribale and I started running again, even faster. With each second her scent became stronger and for once I welcomed the burn in my throat. I was never so happy to be in such pain. When the scent became so strong that I would have needed to pull away I ran even faster until I faintly saw the jeep in the horizen. I pushed my feet further and was now a good mile ahead of my family. I saw Emmett laughing and Bella leaning against the seat, bored. Then Emmett looked up and nudged Bella. Before she could even focus on the blur I was, I had the door open and her safely tucked in my arms. It took me a few seconds to slow down and we ended up rolling on the forest floor. I stood us up and held onto her for dear life, kissing every inch of her face.

The smell burned harder than ever but I ignored it, glad she was finally in my arms. I felt tears from her eyes soak my shirt and she gripped me with what I assumed all her strentgh.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm never leaving you ever again," I muttered fiercly, before catching her lips with mine and knotting her hair in my fingers. She shocked that for once I was loosing control, but she quickly caught on and tangled her fingers around my neck.

* * *

I know it was really short, but hey, wasn't that last part SO worth it? Reviews LOVE!


	17. The Plan

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Thanks for the reviews!! And you're in luck because I'm updating AGAIN! I love fall break...I actually have time to write, even if it's at midnight, lol. Remember the good ole days of summer when I updated everyday?**

**Now onto the question!**

**_What is your favorite song that goes with Twilight?_**

**Have fun answering that one! Now on with it! **

**And there is a NEW poll up in my profile...new questions, I promise!!**

**Bella POV**

I had never felt more safe or more happy in my entire life than when Edward literally pounced on me and pulled me from the car. It was like all the nervousness just vanished. When he kissed me shivers ran through my spine; he'd never lost his control that way before. He had never kissed me that way and I knew from now on he wouldn't be as restrained.

We ended up laying on the forest floor. He kept me tucked right against him, making sure every part of me rested against him.

"I'm coming over now...my eyes are wide open...can I look?" Emmett called from the distance.

A fierce growl ripped through Edward's chest and he pulled me even closer.

"Can you give us a minute?" he asked.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his stone cold neck.

"I gave you twenty!" Emmett replied.

Edward rolled over me and started kissing every inch of my face just like he did when he first grabbed me. I giggled as the feather soft kisses tickled which led him to trail down to my lips and keep them there.

"Oh man, are you kidding me! I just announced my arrival and you don't have the decency to respond to it!"

For a fraction of a second Edward's hand left my hair and then it was followed by a loud thump before it returned. I heard Emmett yelp and then his footsteps leave.

**Edward POV**

_Edward, I know being with Bella right now means the world, but we do have other important matters to discuss at the moment._

It was Carlisle's voice that broke me from my trance. I would rather have someone burn my arm right now then move from this very spot, but I knew he was right. Get Bella safe first. That was always the priority.

"Bella, love, we have to go."

I looked down at her beautiful face and laughed when she stuck her lip out and pouted.

"Do we have to? I'm perfectly content right here," she stated.

I just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I know, me as well, but Carlisle needs to speak with us. Tonight I promise you we can do whatever you want."

Keeping my arms securely around her, I pulled us both up and then swept her in the air bridal style. Her soft arms weaved their way around my neck and grabbed onto my hair. Bella's lips caught mine before I could look away and I considered laying her right back down, but Carlisle needed us and they had given us more than enough time. Her lips curved upwards and I pulled away.

"What?" she asked, her face the picture of innocence. "You know what," I whispered, pressing my stone cold lips into her collarbone. I felt the shivers run through her and smiled at my effects on her. If only she knew what she did to _me._

* * *

"It's about time!" Emmett exlcaimed as we made our way out of the thick trees and bushes.

Rosalie's hand raised and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Rose, I thought you were on my side!" he cried.

"That was before you made that stupid comment."

I ignored their quarrls and turned to Alice.

"Have you see where he is yet?"

Her eyes were squeezed closed and she was bent over, trying to find a glimpse of his future.

"No. At first I caught sight of Seattle, but then it went blank. I keep getting flashes of places all around the coast."

Bella shifted under my arm.

"Maybe we should split up and search different areas, places he might go," she suggested.

She was so brilliant! I kissed the top of her head.

"That's actually a wonderful idea. Do you think it would help Alice? We need to get to him before he does something he'll regret."

Alice was now on the ground, digging her nails into the dirt.

"I don't know! I can't see anything! Why is he doing this to me? Why is he running from me?" she cried.

Deep sob like noises wretched from her chest. Bella pulled away from me and bent down, wrapping her arms around Alice.

"It'll be okay Alice. We'll find him." she whispered, soothing Alice the best way she knew how. Why was I so blessed to have this amazing creature love me? I didn't deserve her and somehow she thinks I do. Esme crouched in front of Alice and took her hands.

"She's right. We're a family and we stick together."

Together they pulled her up and she quickly composed herself.

"Okay, uhm, Carlise and Esme check the southern Oregon coasts. Rose and Emmett take the northern coasts and southern part of Washington. Bella and Edward, check the inlands of Washington, especially around Seattle. I'll go down to Texas, I see him meeting Peter and Charolotte."

I looked at Alice carefully, trying to decode her voice. Her thoughts were carefully hidden. She seemed to notice me watching.

_I just saw him trying to find Maria. She only causes trouble._

I shook my head. "No, if you are going we are all going with you. You can't just go by yourself, she's dangerous."

"Who's dangerous, Edward?" Esme questioned.

We both turned to the family.

"Tell them, Alice. We don't keep secrets."

Alice bent her head.

_No, don't make me. I can take care of myself. We don't know that it'll be a fight._

I sighed. "Jasper is looking for Maria and Alice wants to go alone."

"No way!" Emmett thundered.

Esme gasped in surprise.

"But why would he look for her?"

Alice shrugged. "She taught him everything. If he needed help, she could help him. But that's just it! She'll try to turn him against everything he's worked up! She'll convince him that our way isn't the right one. We have to find him before it's too late!"

"Then we must go as a family," Carlisle concluded. "It's the only way, Alice." She looked at him with pleading eyes. Alice hated showing everyone she was weak. She took matters into her own hands. Not this time.

"Alice, we stand together. Against us, she doesn't have a chance," I assured her.

Her eyes focused on Bella.

"We can't take Bella. The first chance she gets she'll destroy her! Maria hates humans and add on top that Bella's scent is so powerful. Are you willing to put her in danger? Because we all know you're not leaving her side."

I turned to Bella whose face was turned down.

"I always get in the way." she muttered.

I wanted to be there for Alice, but I wasn't leaving Bella. Alice was right. I pulled Bella close.

"You're never in the way." I looked up at my family. "Bella and I will stay here and sort out this whole criminal thing, _Emmett."_

He looked at his feet and started to whistle.

"Okay, it's settled. We have to leave now if we're going to catch him in time," Carlisle said.

We said quick goodbyes and watched the family run off. Esme was the last to leave. She hugged us both tightly.

"Be safe you two. We'll keep in contact."

She kissed Bella's cheek and ran off after them.

**Bella POV**

We took the jeep back home and keeping his word, he didn't leave my side. I was squeezed right next to him in the drivers seat while he kept one hand securely around me and drove with other; not that I was complaining.

He pulled up in front of the big white house I loved and and carried me inside before I could blink.

"Why the rush Mr. Cullen?" I giggled when she set me down.

He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss.

"We need to finish our business before night, since I made you a promise, Miss Swan."

He took my hand and led me to a high wall under the stairs. With his foot he kicked up a tile from the floor and pressed the small red button. I jumped when the wall started to move sideways, creating a small opening. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He took me down two flights of stairs and stopped in a small room. It was like a tiny living room, complete with a fireplace.

I marvaled at how beautiful and quaint it was.

"Bella love?" he asked.

I turned and saw him opened a large oak door. I stumbled to his side and walked into the next room. It was empty and small, except for the huge safe door on the wall. In two seconds he did the combination and opened the door. I looked at all the locks and security measures on the safe. How did he do that so fast.

He reached in shuffled some papers until he pulled out a bunch of bills which he tied together. I had never seen so much money all at once before.

"How much is that?" I gasped.

He shrugged and closed the safe. "Not much. Roughly around 250,000 dollars."

Was he kidding me? "Not much? Do you know _how much_ that is? What is it for?"

He laughed and pulled me close and led me back upstairs.

"We have to repay that man for all the crazy immature things Emmett did. Obviously he could buy a whole new store with it, we do owe him. Maybe the cops will get off your back."

I laughed, "Maybe."

* * *

Yes, another short chapter. But soon it will be night time...:) Reviews rock!


	18. Monster

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Thanks for the reviews! School is back on so I'll be updating less again. :( Thanks to _amenokyoku_ for that AMAZING review. It was perhaps one of the best I've ever gotten! I love getting long reviews with the feedback like that, it just makes me want to write more and more!**

**Now onto the question!**

**_Have you ever tried to dazzle someone? Did it work?_**

**Have fun answering that one! Now on with it! **

**Check out the poll in my profile as well!**

**Now, I am about to do something I've never even attempted...write in Jasper's POV. This is going to be hard but i must be done so you can see what he's thinking and since our lovely Bella isn't there, we need a way to find out where he's been. Now on with it!**

**Oh ya! This isn't going to be a funny chapter just so you know, so don't freak out in the reviews. Next one with be funny, promise!**

**Jasper POV**

I'd been all over Texas and I didn't even catch the fainted trace of Maria. I went to all the old battleground and hideouts but she wasn't there. I even ventured into Mexico. Every time I came across a nomad I asked but they always said they haven't seen her.

I am losing my mind. I know I am.

Going after Bella like that was one thing, but actually pinning her to the ground...I can't even think about it. It was so blurry yet clear. I remember the most how soft her skin was. I'd only touched Bella a few times, but I never really realized how warm and soft she was, like butter. I remember her pleading with me, but it was all gibberish. My teeth glided over her skin and just when I was about to dig in Emmett thankfully threw me against the wall.

I had never been so ashamed in my whole life. I couldn't go back now for fear they'd hate me. They'd have to, Edward especially. What if Emmett hadn't been there? What if they came back with Bella's blood drained?

I'm a monster. I had to leave. I can't face my family, especially Alice. She was always so proud of my progress but I just kissed that away. It must be killing her to not see me, but it was important. I love her more than anything, but how could she love me? I'm a worthless nothing.

That's why I need to speak with Maria. She created me, she taught me everything I know. Maria was my mentor and she'd know how to help me.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

My phone rang for the hundredth time and like all the other cases, I ignored it.

As I ran through the hot hills around Amarillo, I caught a familiar spicy scent. It was like cinnamon and peppers. I knew that smell. I went to full on sprint until the scent got stronger and then I stopped near a wooded area in front of a bunch of random boulders. There weren't woods and boulders in Texas...were there?

"Maria?" I called cautiously.

Silence. Was that even her?

"Maria?"

It took a few seconds but a small figure emerged. She wore an old torn dress. Her pale face seemed even paler and her eyes were black with thirst.

"Maria? Are you okay? What happened?" I asked, creeping forward.

"Jasper? Is that you Jasper Whitlock?"

I stepped forward and took her hands.

"You're so frail. How are you?"

Maria smiled when she saw the golden tone of my eyes.

"Still got you locked into that life, eh?" she teased.

Even weakened by thirst she could still poke fun at me. But when she saw the sad undertone, she frowned.

"What brings you this part of the world?"

We sat down on the boulders together. It reminded me how after a battle we'd sit together while what was left of our army fought and killed each other. My how times have changed.

"I don't know, just had to get away. I did something terrible and for some reason I thought you could help me..."

"Well, I can certainly try," Maria replied.

I looked down at my white hands, faintly seeing the battle scars.

"I almost killed my future sister-in-law. She's amazing and she's changed Edward so much. We all love her, even me. But sometimes I just lose control around her! I can't live with myself. Surely everyone hates me," I whispered.

She surprised me by chuckling. "What, she's not into fighting back?"

I looked into her eyes gravely.

"Bella is human. Edward is turning her after the wedding. Her scent is the most powerful I've come across in decades."

Maria jumped up.

"A human! Jasper, how could you? Now I've accepted this whole animal lifestyle, but a human? That's just not natural! I don't care if you're turning her or not, that goes against everything. You should have just killed her."

I jumped up too, standing a whole foot taller. She had no right to say that. Why did I come anyway? Of course Maria would react this way.

"No! Geez, I never should have come."

I turned to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

"No, Jasper wait! I'm sorry, it's just all a little shocking for me. Give me some time."

I stared hesitantly into her eyes before sitting down again. She took a few breathes and rejoined me.

"So a human? And she's worth all this pain on your part? Listen, I think what you're doing isn't right. We both know you were better off before this whole animals only policy. It's causing you pain and you're struggling-"

"No," I interupted. "I was a monster before. I'm better now. It's getting easier."

"Jasper," she said in a softer tone. "You're not better now. I see that pain, that indecision in your eyes."

Her eyes were so sincere that I almost believed her.

"They would so disappointed. Alice especially. I love her and my family so I'm staying that way."

"If Alice really loved you should wouldn't try to turn you away from your true self!" she spat.

My hands clenched into fists. No one talked about my Alice that way.

"She does love me! That's why she's made me a better person. I'm happy with her!"

Maria got up and glared at me.

"Then go back to them! Why are you here? You know Jasper, out of all the vampires I've changed you were the biggest disappointment. I thought you'd grow up, be the best and help me gain power. Instead you ran away like a coward. You were always that way! You disgust me, the way you and those freaks live."

I couldn't take it anymore. My instincts faded away and I got into a crouch as the anger exploded. Without thinking and lunged straight for her.

**Esme POV**

**a/n: lol, I keep changing POV's, but our narator is off with Edward...**

We ran faster than we had in a long time, constantly behind Alice who flew through the woods and hot open hills, desperate to find Jasper. She would get visions every once in awhile and run harder. We all lagged behind her, pleading for her to stop so we can talk about all she's been seeing. Carlisle tried reasoning with her, but she ignored him and sprinted ahead.

We all knew Maria wasn't up to any good when it involved Jasper, but she couldn't convince him to change his ways, could she? I knew Jasper was stronger than that. I am so proud of him, overcoming everything. I don't think he realizes that we're over the whole Bella fiasco. He tries to be strong but it just breaks my heart.

The sun started to lower in the sky and I worried we might have to stop. Even with our vision, it got so dark out here in the south it blurred us.

Then Alice stopped a few hundred yards up. She fell to her knees and cried out. We all stopped for a moment and then sprinted to her side.

She rocked back and forth, digging her fingers into the dirt and heaving out tearless sobs.

I got down to my knees and wrapped my arms around her.

"What is it, Alice? Tell us dear."

Her whole body was convulsing.

"Alice, tell us, "Carlisle demanded in a soft voice.

She looked up and her eyes were characol black with anger.

"Alice?"

"I saw him and Maria...fighting. It was bad, so bad. I don't know where he is or if he survived. She tore him apart! I need to find her! I'm going to kill her and make it so painful she'll be begging for death and even then I won't give it. I'll keep tearing and tearing and then I'll pull her face apart bit by bit until she's nothing but dust...and then I'll burn her! We have to find them before it's too late!"

She jumped up, trashing against me and ran off. We all chased after her even more behind than before.

* * *

Any reviews you've got? Next chapter will be Bella and Edward so ponder that! :)


	19. Shivers

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**The reviews rocked my socks as usual! Over 300, that's great! I want to get at least 500 reviews before the story ends...which won't be soon, so don't worry. I've still got a few more things these lucky characters get to do. :)**

**Now onto the question!**

**_How many people have you gotten addicted to Twilight?_**

**I've gotten 2.**

**Have fun answering that one! Now on with it! **

**Check out the poll in my profile as well!**

**This is more a fluff chapter...I'll try to make it funny but Bella and Edward need some romance and you can't romance hilarious...or can you?**

**Bella POV**

After we collected the money, we got into the Volvo and drove into town.

"If we're trying to lay low, why are we driving your volvo? Everyone knows who it is."

Edward shrugged. "Don't you like living on the edge?"

I smiled remembering something I once told him. "I like danger."

He lifted our intwined hands and gently kissed mine.

"I know, that's why I love you."

We made it to the jewlery shop in record time. Yellow caution tape covered the door with a keep out sign posted. Edward got out of the car and threw the silver briefcase holding the money through the window. The alarm sounded and like a blur, he got into the car and we peeled out of the parking lot, heading for home.

"Was that dangerous enough for you?" he teased, pulling into the large garage

"Not quite."

Before he could ask I got out of the car and started to run. I knew he could catch up with me easily, but I thought it would add a thrill. I ran through the living room and started up the stairs without tripping. I was so amazed that it took me a second to realize that Edward had swept me up and ran me straight into his room.

"I win," he whispered, pressing his marble lips under my ear.

I twisted in his arms and pulled his face to mind, kissing him my very hardest. He didn't rebuff but instead placed me on the bed and hovered over me, careful to keep his weight off me. I let my hands wander to the buttons on his shirt.

Of course he secured them with his own and his lips curved into a smile.

"Bella..."he warned.

I wiggled my hands but he wouldn't let go.

"I think you've had enough danger tonight."

He sat up and pulled me into his lap. I wormed out and moved away from him (which killed me).

The expression on his face made me want to cry. It was full of hurt and worry.

"Bella, you'll be freezing. Please, don't be angry."

I pushed my lip out. "You promised whatever I wanted."

He got on all fours and crawled over to me. He scooped me up with a slight growl from his throat and pulled me against his stone chest. "Remember in the meadow last month? You can have me whenever you want you know."

I looked at him, trying to keep a straight face and failing entirely. Yes, I wanted him, but I promised myself I would wait.

"You know I'm waiting. But I don't see why you can't take your shirt off for me if nothing is going to happen," I pouted.

He laughed, "How about because you'll freeze."

I sat up and pulled the huge gold comforter around me.

"Happy?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked at me warily.

"How about as long as I'm covered up in a cacoon, you're shirt is on the floor?"

He thought it over quickly before nodding. "I think that's agreeable."

I smiled and he took his shirt off and pulled me against his chest once more.

"Are _you_ happy now?"

I smiled. "More than you know."

My fingers traced the defined muscles on his chest, always fascinated by how beautiful he was. It only took seconds before I felt him body quickly convulse. My eyes shot up. He'd never shook like that.

"What was that? Did I do something?" I asked, almost panicking.

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"It's the same thing as when I do this..."

His hand brushed down my cheek and a shiver ran down my spine.

"I'm surprised you've never noticed, you make me absolutly crazy everytime you touch me."

So I could make him feel the way I do? This newfound power amazed me and I threw myself at him, locking my arms around his neck and my lips to his. Like before, he hovered over me but moved his lips so that feathery kisses trailed all over my face and neck. He stopped at my ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Me too," I managed to get out before his mouth caught mine again.

**Edward POV**

My throat was on fire. Any second I could lose control and kill her without thinking.

Her lips moved away quickly and she moaned _I love you_. The fire numbed and suddenly all thoughts of death vanished. The most important thing ever was here in front of me. How could I have though about killing her...ever?

After awhile Bella fell asleep in my arms, not even unlocking her hands from my neck. That was just fine with me. I help her all night, just thinking about how wonderful she was and how lucky I was to have been chosen.

She slept soundly all night, except for the occasional murmers of my name. Each time her lips muttered my name, I felt more alive and happier. Bella truly did love me.

Around 8 the next morning she stirred and wormed closer to me.

"Good morning, "I said, kissing her sweet smelling hair.

I could feel her lips turn up into a smile against my bare chest.

"Morning."

Bella opened her eyes and they sparkled.

"Are you hungry?"

Her arms left my neck and she stretched, getting out all the kinks from the night.

"I guess so."

I jumped up and started for the door.

"I'll be right back!"

Just as I was opening the door, she called my name. I turned around.

"Yes, love?"

She was grinning mischeviesly.

"Do you still have those leather pants?"

* * *

"Please? I don't understand what the big deal is."

Bella's whining was hitting the spot. If it were anything else, I'd most likely give in. How could I not give her whatever she wanted?

"We're going to be married soon. You better get used to sharing _everything_ with me," she added.

I stretched my arms over my head, hoping my bare chest would distract her...and it worked...for a few seconds.

"Bella love, those pants are disgusting," I whispered, kneeling by her side as she nibbled on the toast and eggs I'd made. Rachel Ray has really helped me lately.

She eyed me carefully. "Do you even still have them?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Alice made me keep them."

Luckily she dropped the argument...for now. But her face dropped and her eyes weren't showing much interest.

"Speaking of Alice, did she call while I was sleeping? Have they found Jasper?" she wondered.

I turned away and started to clean her dishes.

"Don't give me that face!" she warned.

In my attempts to stay cool I broke he plastic scrubber in the sink. I quickly disposed of it.

"What face?"

I gave her a reasuring smile.

"Before I found out all the dirty secrets, you would make that face when you were keeping something from me. Please, just be honest. I can take it."

I dried my hands and sat down next to her. Bella was right, I needed to stop being so protective and share things with her.

"Alice hasn't called."

She analyzed my expression. "Should she have?"

My head slowly nodded. "I have a terrible feeling and none of them are answering their phones. I hate being in the dark like this, but you are my number one priority so I'm staying here with you."

I cupped her saddened face and gave her a chaste kiss. I knew that if anything, offering to make-out with Bella would excite her and make her drop anything.

"Come on, how about we go back upstairs? That bed is much more comfortable."

She instantly smiled. I picked her up and whisked her back into my room.

* * *

We ended up spending hours on the bed. I honestly couldn't wait until she was changed. Then I could really kiss her without the burn and I wouldn't have to be so afraid. Terror constantly filled me everytime I held her, which was most of time.

She fell back asleep around 4, giving me time to think. Bella was laying across my chest, cluching my arms. It was almost as if she were afraid I might leave.

Alice hadn't called. No one had and no one was answering. Had something terrible happened? What if Jasper found Maria?

I had met her once, a few decades ago. Jasper and I went on a long hunt and ran into her. She was creepy and always trying to change us back to the "normal" vampire ways. She seemed sweet on the outside, but her mind was repulsive. Always thinking of ways to destroy, to be the ultimate vampire. She had visions with Jasper by her side as her mate.

I never told him of that. Alice still to this day doesn't know we saw her and she'd go insane if she did. To her Maria was the worst enemy. She was up there with Aro and Jane. Anyone who would try and take away her Jasper was already dead to her.

* * *

Yes, another short one. Sorry!! I can write a long story, but with short chapters. Reviews make me smile!!


	20. Reunion

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Well, as usual THANKS for the wonderful reviews! I love logging on and reading the new ones I have! I can't wait until i get home from school so I can read them after a new chapter! Thanks a bunch! I have to say I'm surprised at those Breaking Dawn haters! I LOVED every part of that book. When I wrote that line about Bella saying she'd die if she was a parent, I wasn't dissing Renesmee, I love that baby! I just thought it would be funny.**

**And, I hope you all had a very Happy Halloween! I know I did!! Now it's November 1st, and we all know what happens November 1st! The radio starts to play Christmas music! YAY!**

**Now onto the question!**

**_Are you going to the midnight premire?_**

**I know I am!!**

**Have fun answering that one! Now on with it! **

**Alice POV**

Even when I thought it was physically impossible, I pumped my legs harder. I had to get there before this vison happened. Everytime I got the vision of Jasper's mangled limbs my speed would increase. I shoved away all the visions of Bella and Edward's reunion night, I kicked away the visions of the news stories and Mikes lies. I could only concentrate on Japser.

"Alice! Please slow down and tell us what is going on!" Emmett whined.

I didn't slow. Faster...I needed to go faster!

"Alice, dear," Esme's sweet voice cooed. "Please stop for only a minute. We need a plan."

I stopped out of irritation. They all caught up and bent over panting. Was I really running that fast?

"We have to hurry! She's tearing him apart! We have to go!" I cried.

I turned on my heal to take off again but Emmett grabbed my arm, nearly pulling it free from the socket.

"Who? Maria?"

Anger washed through me again.

"Get off me!" I yelled, kicking him right in the gut.

All my emotions wrecked like two trains colliding. I couldn't compose myself. Everyone wanted me to be calm and explain but I couldn't! Jasper needed me and they wouldn't let me go!

"I need to help him! Please, we have to go!" I pleaded.

My persuasion was decreasing and my agony grew stronger. My voice kept breaking and I pulling on my short hair.

Esme wrapped her arms around me like when I had fallen earlier. This time I rejected it and let heaving sobs erupt from my chest. These tearless cries caused me a great deal of pain. And then I closed my eyes and saw something even worse.

_Jasper sat on top of Maria, holding her down as she thrashed against him. From the shadows three figures crept closer. They jumped on Jasper, pulling him away and tearing at his arms. Jasper fought his best. By the time his arms were torn off, Maria stood over him laughing._

_"You could have been great. You should have been my partner! Together we could have ruled. Instead you chose that freak and her family. You take in a human, Jasper what's wrong with you? You're a changed man."_

_Jasper just looked her in the eye._

_"What? You think that now you are better than me?"_

_His eyes narrowed. "I know I am."_

_She bent down and grabbed his neck with her strong hands, preparing to rip it off._

_"1...2..."_

I pushed that vision away and screamed.

**Esme POV**

Alice pulled away from me and let more sobs come free. It was the hardest thing to watch, seeing her in pain. Alice was always so happy and quirky. To see her this way was unbearable.

Then suddenly she shut her eyes and crouched over. She grabbed hold of her sweater and ribbed a hole in it. The pain seered through her in ripples as her whole body convulsed. Then she let go and arched her back, letting out a terrifying scream. It was blood curddling scream that you heard in only the worst horror movies. The kind to put someone into shock. It was as if someone ripped out her non-beating heart right then and there.

We all kneeled down beside her, trying to bring what little comfort we had left.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle said, his tone sharp.

I would have said something but he needed to be forceful with Alice in order to get the information.

She just kept shaking her head.

"Alice, we need to know. Tell us!"

She looked up and her eyes were different. Not black or butterscotch. It was almost lighter, almost white. I'd never actually seen a vampire with a white tint to their eyes, I had only heard of it. Legend says that once a vampire loses their mate, their life is destroyed and their eyes get a white tint. I never believed it because of Marcus from the Volturi. He lost his mate yet his eyes were red. Maybe it was different to us.

"Alice...no..."Rosalie whispered, understanding suddenly.

"My last vision he was alive. Then this time I saw her grab his head. I don't know how soon, but I know it's too late," she said.

We took off running again. We were a little past Midland when Alice stopped. I could smell it too, Jasper's scent flooded the area. Again we ran until we came to a random wooded area. The running slowed and we crept until Alice stopped again, listening. I could hear Jasper's voice in the distance and then Maria's menacing voice.

_"Then go back to them! Why are you here? You know Jasper, out of all the vampires I've changed you were the biggest disappointment. I thought you'd grow up, be the best and help me gain power. Instead you ran away like a coward. You were always that way! You disgust me, the way you and those freaks live."_

I was so distracted that I didn't notice Alice climbing the tree. Everyone followed with me on the tail. Together we crept silently until we hovered above the small clearing they were in. Jasper and Maria were struggling against each other on the ground, fighting. She was weaker than he was so naturally he had her pinned.

Emmett snapped a branch but they didn't even look up. That was when three other vampire crept from the cave, jumping on him. They yanked his arms off and he screamed out in pain. I closed my eyes shut when Maria grabbed his neck and smiled.

_"1...2..._"

When a small thud came instead of three, I looked up to see Alice leap from the branch and on top of Maria, tackling her and dueling off. Maria thought she was fast, but Alice predicted every move and got away. Then Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie jumped down, taking away the three vampires who struggled.

Emmett had his head pulled off within seconds. Rosalie prefered torture first, taking off each limb slowly before beheading. Carlisle was in a sitcky place. He hated violence and any resort to killing. But as the vampire tried to get away back to Jasper, I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped from the tree next to him and kicked the young vampire in the face, pushing him back to Carlisle's grip. He finished him off quickly while I sat down by Jasper, looking him over.

"Jasper! Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Esme? I'm so glad you came."

My motherly instincts burst out and I reached to touch his face.

"You're going to be alright, we're here now."

Rosalie came by my side, holding his arms which were twitching and wiggling.

"Does it hurt?"

He shrugged, trying to be strong. He couldn't fool any of us though.

"It stings, much worse than when Edward ripped my hand off," he joked.

The awful smell from burning vampire seasoned my nose as the harsh purple smoke made its way over to us. Rosalie held his right arm by it's socket and slowly it started to connect itself again. A deep purplish scar was left and Rosalie bent down and licked it, letting her venom seal the wound and make the scar disappear. She did the same with his left arm.

Jasper sat up and stretched his arms, moving them around to get mobility back. The rest of the family rejoined us. It seemed like a happy reunion until we noticed one person was missing.

"Where did Alice go?" I asked.

We got up and searched around. She and Maria were gone. Further in the woods I heard them struggling. We all took off after them.

We found Maria holding Alice against a tree, pulling hard on her hands, trying to rip one off. Alice would see the next move but be too late to act. Jasper ran over to her and pulled Maria way, throwing her against a nearby tree, causing it to fall to the ground. Emmett butted in and picked up Maria and held her by the throat.

"You mess with my family, you mess with me."

I looked away in time to hear the snapping of her head and body limbs.

"I'll go add this thing to the fire real quick," he muttered before leaving. Rosalie and Carlisle followed them. Jasper had made his way over to Alice and I understood they needed a moment. Just as I turned to run away, I noticed the color was back in Alice's eyes.

**Alice POV**

As soon as Emmett ran off with Maria, I focused my eyes on Jasper. He was right in front of me, alive. I reached my arms out and grabbed his hands. We stared into each other eyes, taking in each little piece of ourselves. I barely noticed the others leaving.

I couldn't explain the emotions that ran through us. We didn't have to have a passionate kiss like Rosalie and Emmett. We didn't have to hold each other for hours like Edward and Bella and we didn't have to share our every thought like Esme and Carlisle. Our relationship was deeper on a spiritual level. All of our relationships were different.

Just by looking at him I knew. I knew he still loved me with every ounce of his being. I knew he was sorry for running and for hurting Bella. I just knew that everything was goong to be okay. He was my mate in every way.

Finally I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around him, feeling his chest relax as we molded together as one.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I sighed and held him tigher.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. We've all forgiven you."

He gently kissed the top of my head.

"Being without you was unbearable. I don't think I'll be able to do it again," he said.

I looked back up to his eyes.

"For me too. I almost lost you Jasper, I saw the visions and I really did think it was all over. Don't you ever do that to me again!"

I wanted my voice to be fierce so he would understand, but it broke and more tearless sobs came out. I buried my face into his chest as he comforted me.

"I'm not going anywhere. Forever by your side I'll be."

* * *

We made our way back to clearing where the remains of a fire were dying down. The family rejoined us and hugged Jasper and I.

"I think it's time to go home," Carlisle said, holding Esme to his side.

Home, that had never sounded better.

"I think that is a good idea."

I went over to Emmett and patted his shoulder.

"You know, despite some of the stupid games and stories you told and did, you and Jasper overall did an amazing job with Bella. She really loves all of us," I said.

Emmet's face lit up.

"Does that mean I get to watch her again!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's not push it. For all we know, Edward's not leaving her side for the rest of their long lives."

Rosalie cringed. "I shudder to think of what they're doing right now."

"Gettin' busy duh!" Emmett shouted.

I actually posted a moderately long one! Haha, this isn't the end! More chapters to come! Reviews make me smile!


	21. Epilogue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**An the reviews rocked the house yet again! Sadly, this story is almost over....but....I have the idea ready for my new fanfiction which I will start right after this one is over and let me say..I am SOOO excited to write that one. I have a feeling that it will be amazing, hopefully. Like, I am way more excited about that one than this one.**

**Bella POV**

Edward and I had been sitting on the couch for what seemed like hours. My stomach was in knots and I'm sure Edward wasn't doing much better. We hadn't heard from Alice and that was really worrying him. I held tightly to his hand and leaned back against him.

He gently kissed my forehead.

"I'm sure everything is just fine," I said, breaking the silence.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, of course."

The minutes passed on. With each ticking of the clock Edward became more stiff and uneasy and I became more worried.

Then without warning Edward sat up and tilted his head towards the front of the house.

"No..."

"Edward?"

Within seconds the front door burst open and Emmett came running in with a huge smile on his face. He picked me up and spun me circles causing me to scream.

"Emmett! Put me down!"

He didn't budge. "We did it! We totally beat the crap out of them!"

Edward saved me from his grasp and kept his hands firmly around my waist.

The rest of the family came in shortly and we all exchanged hugs.

"Oh Bella sweetheart," Esme breathed, pulling me into a hug.

Emmett was busy filling in Edward about each second of the fight. He made sure to add extra detail to when he ripped Maria apart. Emmett will be Emmett.

Last Jasper came in, slowly. I broke off from the surprise hug from Rosalie to walk over to him.

"Bella, I am so sorry. Can you ever-"

I quickly cut him short. "No apologies. It was an accident and I still love you no matter what. We're family now and I don't care."

He smiled and did something I'd never dreamed he would: he hugged me.

I was so caught up in the moment that a huge flash blinded me. I let go and turned to Alice who stood holding her camera.

"What a kodak moment! Aw!"

She danced over to us and tossed her tiny arms around both of us.

"Group hug!"

Everyone turned and just plain ignored us. She stuck her tongue out.

Edward snuck up from behind and pulled me to him.

"How about just a normal hug?" he whispered in my ear.

I twisted around to face him and placed both hands on his cheeks. He lowered face and our lips just barely brushed when Emmett pulled me away. A sharp hiss echoed from Edward's throat.

"Hey now brother, Bella and I have a whole new bond after this week. You need to learn to share her."

Edward pulled me back against his chest.

"I can share later. She's mine for now, maybe you should go pay attention to your wife who you've been away from for days."

I giggled when Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Yes! Pay attention to me for once. It feels like you like Bella more than you like me!" she whined.

He smiled at her. "But I love you."

I shivered when Edward's lips touched my ear.

"Want to sneak away?"

* * *

We ended up in our meadow. It was filled with July wildflowers and the occasional rabbit skipping around. The clouds dispersed and the sun shone down on us, letting Edward's true beauty shine.

"Finally, some peace."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard, bumping against the barriers. My hands snuck down and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the ground so I could see the amazing planes of his chest and watch them sparkle.

"I am never, ever leaving you like that again," he told me urgently.

I couldn't help but grin. "Good."

Then he gave me my favorite crooked smile and pressed his marble lips against mine.

Then I remembered something.

"Edward?"

I broke the kiss and he smiled down on me.

"Yes love?"

I can't believe I was ruining the moment with this, but I was curious.

"What are we going to do about Mike? He totally lied about everything."

He chuckled. "Oh, as we speak Emmett is over at Mike's house flexing his muscles...you know, threatening him."

I could just picture Mike's face when he saw Emmett over there.

"Everything is covered...so we can just relax."

Once more he caught my mouth with his and we continued on.

It was pure ecstasy.

**_The End_**

**Don't be sad anyone! This story had to end sometime. I couldn't keep dragging it out because then it would be nothing and boring and ruin the whole story. Yes I know this last part was very short, but how much longer could this go on?**

**But....my new fanfiction will be up sometime this week so i really hope ALL of you wonderful readers go and check it out. I'll probably put up an authors note here after I put it up.**

**But thank you too ALL of my readers! You kept me going. Without you all I would have given up but no, you stuck it out! You all ROCK AT LIFE! Thank you so much!!**


	22. New Story Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the whole amazing saga belongs to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

**_My new fanfiction is up in my profile everyone! It's called Taking Chances...go check it out!_**


End file.
